The Dark Sails
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Elena is a Countess. Caroline is her lady in waiting. Pirates storm the ship and take them for ransom. Or so they think. Loosely based on Black Sails.
1. Chapter 1

AN: A double shot or sorts. Saw Black Sails and was totally inspired. No beta.

* * *

><p>Over the horizon were 2 ships sailing on the ocean. One with white sails, desperately trying to outrun the other ship. It would be a matter of minutes before they were boarded, their precious cargo stolen and their prized jewel taken.<p>

Elena was in her room, nervously shaking. Caroline sat next to her, with her arms around her trying to soothe her.

"They've come for me" Elena said

"They won't hurt you, you are the countess. They only want a ransom from your father" Caroline said

"They will ruin me out of spite"

"Calm down, they won't. They wouldn't, they know if they harm you your father won't pay the ransom. Pirates only understand money"

"I'm scared"

"We both are"

Loud footsteps could be heard from upstairs. Screams and the sounds of swords hitting each other. They saw bodies fall overboard. Elena looked pale and was about to pass out.

"Elena please calm down" Caroline said

"I cannot! They will kill me!"

"Calm down! Please"

"I can't! I'm going to die! What if they don't want a ransom?"

"Trust me"

"Caroline?"

"Give me your ring and necklace"

Caroline put on Elena's necklace and ring. Both had the GIlbert emblem on it. Onyx with mother of pearl inlay with the letter G on it.

"Trust me and follow my lead" Caroline said

"What are you doing?" Elena asked

The door to the room burst open. Standing there were 2 men.

"Well, let's see what precious cargo we have" Kol said

"We're not here to hurt you, if you do what we say" Elijah said

Caroline grabbed Elena's hand and stood before them.

"I am Elena Gilbert, Countess of-" Caroline started to say

"Yes we know who you are, who your rich father is! Now come along before the boat sinks" Kol said

Caroline held onto Elena as they walked onto the deck. They could see the dead bodies being thrown overboard. They saw what little of the crew was left huddled in the corner.

"Brother look who we have found" Kol yelled

Klaus turned around walking up to the two frightened girls. Caroline held her head high, she would not be intimidated by a pirate.

"Is this what the royal navy has been hiding?" Klaus said

"A countess" Kol said

"You don't say?" Klaus added

"So let's ransom her off already!" Kol said

"Who is that?" Klaus pointed to Elena

"She is my lady" Caroline answered

"The hell is that?" Kol asked

"She is my lady in waiting, she attends to my needs, and-" Caroline said

"We don't need another person on board" Klaus said

"Send her to my father, she will tell him that I am alive and you will get your ransom sooner" Caroline said

"Can't we have her?" Kol asked

"My father will not believe that I am alive and not harmed unless she confirms it. He will not trust you, any of you not to harm me. Do you want your money or not?"

"She raises a valid point" Elijah said

"What's your name little bird?" Klaus asked

Elena was shaking and frightened and could barely speak.

"Her name is Caroline, She comes from a noble family but has no fortune and hoped to find someone to marry. Her father has no money, and cannot pay any ransom" Caroline said

"Do you always speak for your servants?" Klaus asked

"Shall we move this along? The sun is going to darken my skin" Caroline said

"She's a countess alright, let's grease the wheels and throw the servant at the father" Kol said

Klaus eyed Caroline suspiciously.

"I always heard that the Gilberts had dark hair and eyes" Klaus said

"Well you shouldn't be such a gossip, and I thought old ladies were bad. Would you like me to recite my family history?" Caroline said

Elena looked up at Caroline amazed. Caroline played the part of a spoiled countess. And she had been attending to Elena for years now and knew her family's history and could easily pass for her.

"I am Elena Gilbert, daughter of Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Gilbert. My father was the first son of Albert Gilbert and courtesan Bridget Faroe of-" Caroline said

"Enough! Take the servant to the father" Klaus said

Kol walked over and grabbed Elena who screamed and fainted. Kol looked at Elena's body on the floor.

"Are you going to stare at her? Pick her up! She is a lady!" Caroline said

"We better get a huge ransom for this!" Kol said picking Elena up

Elijah walked over to the small group of men huddled in the corner.

"Gentlemen. We have taken your ship. We will sink it. You have two choices. you can join us or you can get into the rowboat and take your chances with the ocean" Elijah said

The men looked at each other. Elijah took out a compass he had taken from the captain.

"We are pirates, but still we would not leave you without direction. If you choose the boat, you will have a compass" Elijah said

* * *

><p>Caroline was abruptly lifted up and thrown over Klaus's shoulder.<p>

"What the? Unhand me! Put me down!" Caroline yelled

"Wouldn't want to get your delicate feet wet love" Klaus said

* * *

><p>Caroline stood on the pirate ship looking at the boat she and Elena were on. The pirates shot their cannons at it and it started to sink. Caroline saw Kol bring Elena to another smaller ship. Kol was going back to the port to bring Elena as proof that the Countess was still alive and unharmed. Little did they know, they were sending Elena back to her father. And there would be no ransom. She only hoped that she could keep up the illusion long enough.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn's ship dropped anchor near the port. Kol took Elena back to the port and looked for where Grayson's Gilbert place of business was. Kol gave Elena a ransom note and sent her off.<p>

"Remember if you don't give him the note your countess will be dead" Kol said

Elena nodded and she ran inside the building. Kol smiled and went to the tavern to have a drink. Hours later Kol came out of the tavern, smiling and happy. There wasn't much left to do except wait to collect the ransom.

* * *

><p>Elena was safe and sound back in her house. Her father had her heavily guarded when he learned of an attempt on kidnapping her. He explained to Elena that there would be no ransom for Caroline. Caroline's family had no property, no money and therefore could not pay anything. Elena begged her father to pay Caroline's ransom and he refused. He was glad that his daughter was returned safely to her and Caroline's sacrifice would not go unnoticed.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline sat in her room alone. She was being kept in a smaller room with a guard by her door. She knew she wouldn't have long when they discovered who she was. She had no title and her family came from a lower social class. She opened the door to the room and saw no guard. She went down the hall and up the stairs to the deck. The ship was out at sea, she wasn't sure where it was going. Everyone was busy on the deck. She walked out and covered her eyes from the sun.<p>

"what are you doing out?" Klaus asked

"Where can I go? It's not like I can swim to land" Caroline said

"Wouldn't want your fair skin to get darker" Klaus mocked

"I don't want age spots" Caroline said

"Let me help you with that"

Klaus took out an umbrella frame made of sticks and other random pieces. Hanging on it were fish guts and parts. He held it over her head and Caroline screamed. She moved away only to bump into Elijah.

"Niklaus, honestly, stop scaring the girl" Elijah said

"She wanted some shade" Klaus said

Caroline stomped off to the other side of the ship. She looked out at the ocean and marveled at its beauty. She leaned on the railing of the ship and sighed.

"You should be careful countess. Some of the men here haven't seen a woman in months" Klaus said

Caroline stood up and looked around.

"But don't worry, no harm will come to you" Klaus said walking closer to her

"I should hope not. My father will not pay for my safe return if I'm harmed"

"We can't have that now, what would happen if they discovered you were ravaged by a pirate"

Caroline backed away from him, her back hitting the railing of the ship. His hands reached for her hips, holding her against the railing. Caroline gasped as she felt his body press against hers. She could feel the stubble on his face brush against her cheek. Her hands trembled and she squeezed them into fists by her sides.

"That's a lovely perfume you have on" Klaus said

Caroline's heart was pounding out of her chest. His head dipped down, his nose brushing along her neck.

"Don't, please" Caroline said

Klaus lifted his head up and his hands traveled from her hips up her ribcage, resting below her breasts.

"Don't what?"

His hands moved up and and brushed her breasts lightly. Caroline pushed him away with all her strength.

"You may be a pirate but I am still a lady and you will treat me as one!" Caroline screamed

"You're not as delicate as you pretend to be"

"I never pretended to be delicate! You just assumed it!"

"You've spent your entire life talking down to men, well you will not talk down to me"

"I'm not even talking to you!"

* * *

><p>Kol walked through the port when he heard two men talking.<p>

"What a pity, that lovely girl killed by pirates" the first man said

"But luckily the countess was spared" the second man said

"Those pirates are vicious, killing an innocent girl like that. But at least her father was given some land for it"

"Well those Gilberts have money"

Kol stopped and looked at the two men. He snatched the newspaper from their hands and looked at it. He started to read it and then crumpled it up and ran off.

"Bloody hell!" Kol said running to the boats

* * *

><p>Caroline was walking around the deck when she saw some of the crew was eating. She hugged the backs of her arms as she felt the chill from the ocean air. She felt a jacket being placed around her and she looked up.<p>

"wouldn't want you getting sick now countess" Klaus said

Caroline looked at the jacket that was around her shoulders. She saw it was a royal navy jacket. She was going to accuse Klaus of killing the poor navy men to steal their jackets but he had walked off. She didn't exactly want to wear a dead man's jacket but she didn't want to freeze either. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and then saw there was a name stitched inside. She read the name and was shocked. Niklaus Mikaelson. The jacket was his. She looked over to where he had walked off to. He used to be in the Royal Navy, and now he was a pirate. Was he really a pirate? perhaps he was just pretending. Caroline scolded herself for letting her imagination get the best of her. He was a deserter. He abandoned his post. He was just a pirate who kidnapped her in hopes of getting ransom.

* * *

><p>Kol was on Finn's ship as they were trying to catch up to Klaus and Elijah. Kol spotted the ship on the horizon and quickly boarded it. Caroline heard yelling and shouting from above. She feared the worst and tied her long hair into a braid. She removed the Gilbert necklace and placed it on the table. She sat down at the table and pinned her braid up into a bun. She heard the footsteps coming towards the door. She resigned to her fate and placed her head on the table. Klaus burst through the doors. He saw her sitting at the table with her head on it.<p>

"Now is not the time for a nap!" Klaus yelled

"So now you know the truth" Caroline said

"That you're not the countess?! That you're pretending to be her so she could escape!? I knew the Gilberts had dark hair! You bloody tricked me!" Klaus roared

"Yes, and now you will have your revenge"

"Why is your head on the table?! Get up! Look at me when I speak to you!" Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her chair

"I am ready to die"

"Are you insane?! Of course I get the bloody insane woman!"

"My father cannot pay any ransom, his hopes rested on me marrying someone of wealth"

Klaus threw the paper at her. She caught it and looked at it. She started to read it.

"Your Countess will not pay your ransom or any ransom for the fact. She has declared that you died trying to save her. Your father has been rewarded for his role in this. He has been awarded a title and property. And you are still here"

"So it appears so"

"You lied to me! You tricked me! The countess escaped and now I'm stuck with you! And why are you not mad?! Your countess betrayed you! What happened to that bratty countess talking down to me?! Where's that fire?! Where is she now?!"

"I'm a lady in waiting, not a countess"

"At last the truth comes out now. What is your name?"

"Caroline Forbes"

"And? You're not going to educate me with your history?"

"I am the only child of William Forbes and Elizabeth Connelly. My mother was the daughter of a merchant. My father's gambling squandered her fortune away. I was sent to Elena to be her lady in hopes to marry a husband of wealth"

"You just do what you're told don't you?"

"I am of noble name but of low birth"

"That makes two of us"

Klaus wondered why her hair was pinned up. He walked over to her and pulled the pins out of her hair and her braid fell down.

"Do not cut my hair when you take my head" Caroline said

"Why would I want your head? You are infuriating! You've cost me a ransom, killing you would be too easy!"

"Then I'll kill myself then!"

Caroline pulled out his sword and pulled away from him. She held it in her hands pointing it at him.

"Don't hurt yourself sweetheart"

"That's the idea"

Caroline turned the blade against herself. Klaus grabbed her hands and pulled the sword away from her. He pushed her against the wall and held her face to make her look at him.

"You don't see what you're worth do you?" Klaus asked

"I'm not worth a countess's ransom it seems"

"No you are worth so much more"

Klaus's lips kissed hers before she could respond. His lips were eager and demanding. She felt his stubble on her skin. She tried to push him off initially, but found herself kissing him back. What was she doing? She was kissing a pirate. She pushed him off slightly, trying to catch her breathe. Klaus looked into her eyes, she could see the lust in them. She could feel his hands traveling up her ribcage.

"Stop, please"

"The next time, you'll be begging me not to stop"

Klaus pulled away and left the room without looking back. Caroline clutched her chest trying to catch her breath.

* * *

><p>This won't be a long involved multi chapt fic. Just 2 chapt maybe 3 depending on how long it is. Hope you're amused.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for reading. No beta still. See you at the bottom.

* * *

><p>The next day the ship made port at a small island. Caroline was taken to the deck and then placed in a small boat and taken ashore. She didn't know what was going on. The pirates took her inside a building. She looked around and saw scantily clad women walking about. She saw Klaus talking to a brunette. He saw Caroline and grabbed her and pulled her towards the brunette.<p>

"Here, she's a real lady, probably a virgin too." Klaus asked

"Really? How do I even know she's a real lady?" Katherine asked

"She's a lady in waiting to a countess"

"Where's the countess?"

"Not here"

"So why is she here?"

"Because no one wanted to pay her ransom, so I need to get rid of her"

"No! You're not selling me like a slave!" Caroline yelled

"I'm not selling you" Klaus said

"I don't buy unwilling girls. Everyone here is here by choice"

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"I can't have you on the ship, and everyone you cared about thinks you're dead. Figure it out" Klaus said

"I'm not a whore" Caroline said

"Name calling already? I don't think this will work" Katherine said

"She's a real lady, could probably teach you all about being a lady and not flaunting it away" Klaus said

"How do you think we get customers?" Katherine said

"She comes with the countess's gowns and jewels" Klaus said

"Alright, she can stay" Katherine said

"I'm not-" Caroline started to say

"I know, you're not going to sell your body just yet. But in the mean time you will earn your keep here. You will help the girls dress, clean up, and attend to me" Katherine said

"Shouldn't be any different than what you've been doing" Klaus said

"Wait! You can't leave me here!" Caroline said

"First you want me to leave you alone, now you don't want me to leave, you women are very confusing" Klaus said

"Just take me back, please"

"You know I can't, you've seen too much, and I don't really want to kill you"

"But-"

There was a loud crash and everyone looked outside. They rushed to the door and saw a man thrown out of the tavern by a woman.

"If you're afraid of the navy then get the hell out, take your ship and go elsewhere! I'm not selling any of your cargo! Get out before I call the enforcer!" Lexi yelled

"You're a bitch!" the pirate yelled

"I may be, I may not be, either way it's my island, my rules, you're afraid of the navy and you haven't brought in anything in the past months. Get out" Lexi said

"Who is that?" Caroline asked

"That's Lexi, you don't want to mess with her" Katherine said

"And she runs the island?"

"No, she sells the stolen cargo. Everything goes through her"

"But she's a woman"

"So?"

"I'm impressed"

"You should be, no one crosses her. Now help me change"

* * *

><p>"Nik!" Rebekah yelled as she ran into his arms<p>

"I've missed you too" Klaus said hugging her

"You've been gone so long!"

"But I've returned, with gifts"

Klaus motioned to the chests being brought before her. Rebekah opened them and squealed.

"They're beautiful!" Rebekah said holding up the gowns

"From a countess no less"

"Really?"

"Yes, so the next time you're on the mainland you can blend in more"

"You only want me to spy on what the ships are carrying"

"And you do it so well, no one can resist your charms"

* * *

><p>Caroline opened the chests and realized Klaus had given her, her gowns and not the countess's. Katherine didn't seem to know the difference and so Caroline played along. She wasn't sure what Katherine was capable of. She was helping Katherine into one of her gowns.<p>

"So tell me how does a proper lady act?" Katherine asked

"Do you wish me to teach you?" Caroline said

"Yes"

"Very well, for starters, when you walk, your feet are never seen, you take graceful steps so you appear gliding"

"Are you serious?"

"Very, it's all appearance, and what you don't show"

"Well I've got a lot to teach you about men"

* * *

><p>Klaus watched as they loaded the supplies onto his ship. They had ships to attack, cargo to steal and the ocean was calling out to him. Lexi walked up to him as he stood by the balcony looking at his ship.<p>

"Your last haul brought in almost a thousand gold pieces. Keep this up and you'll be a very rich man" Lexi said

"You mean make you a rich woman"

"that too"

"You're already making a killing off me"

"You make it sound so dirty, it's just business"

"I don't know what Stefan sees in you"

"The same thing he sees in you. Now do you want me to keep an eye on the girl or not?"

"I never-"

"I know you never said it, but I can see it, the way you look at her, the way your eyes follow her as she moves about. I'll keep an eye out for her"

"For a price"

"No, I'll do this for free, just that I ask the same thing of you every time you go out"

"I know Lexi, I know"

* * *

><p>Rebekah walked through the city of New Orleans. She had put on one of the countesses gowns and was smiling brightly. It was a emerald green gown with gold trimmings and pattern along the edges of the dress and sleeves. She was invited to dinner at a wealthy merchant's house along with a few other important people. She entered the house and walked into the parlor. She was greeted by the merchants and their wives. She was there to spy on them and overhear their shipping plans. She excused herself and snuck into the merchant's office and quickly went through his shipment log and looked to see when and where the boats would be.<p>

"You're not suppose to be in here" Damon said from the door

"What do you want?" Rebekah hissed

"Same thing as you, now do you mind?"

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you, you're in my way as always"

Rebekah memorised the ships that were set to sail now and put the book away. She headed out of the room when Damon grabbed her arm and stopped her

"Where did you get that dress from?" Damon asked

"I didn't know you were fascinated by women's fashion"

"You don't know do you?"

"What?"

The door to the office opened.

"What's going on in here?" the merchant asked

"Lady Rebekah seems to be feeling faint. She was looking for a place to lay down and stumbled upon here. I will help her to a carriage" Damon said

Damon quickly took Rebekah and headed down the hallway.

"what are you doing?" Rebekah asked

"You're about to be made" Damon said

Damon opened the door and took his jacket off and placed it around her.

"Go back to your brothers, now"

"Why?"

"That design on your dress, it's not a pattern. It's two G's, for the Gilberts, as the countess that was kidnapped. The dress you're wearing is stolen, and they're about to figure it out. Go"

Rebekah huffed and quickly left the house. She hadn't realized that the Gilberts were so absorbed into themselves. She ran towards the docks.

* * *

><p>Caroline had helped the girls act more lady like and they in returned showed Caroline how to be a seductress. She showed them how to walk and carry themselves, and they showed her how to show enough skin to lure the men in but not enough to give it all away. She also managed to convince Lexi to open up a bath house of sorts next to the brothel. Since most pirates were away for months at a time, when they returned they were hairy, bushy and quite dirty. Lexi loved the idea of making more money.<p>

"I like Caroline" Lexi said

"That's because she's helping you make more money" Stefan said

"That too, but she does love to clean, this place never looked so good"

"She does have that effect on people it seems"  
>There was a loud commotion and pirates walked into the bar. They were yelling and demanding drinks.<p>

"The Lockwoods are here" Stefan said

"Let's see what they want" Lexi said

Katherine rolled her eyes when she saw Mason walk in. She clapped her hands calling for her girls to come.

"Girls, we have customers!" Katherine said

The girls showed up looking at the men who had just come in. Caroline looked out at the men and stayed on the stairs. The girls went out into the crowd. Mason walked up to Katherine who looked bored.

"Katherine, no love for me?" mason asked

"I'm not for sale"

"Everyone here is for sale"

"I'm the madame, not a working girl. I can set you up with a girl of your liking"

"Are you still mad?"

"No, I'm a business woman, now go find yourself a working girl"

"Katherine" Mason grabbed her

Katherine punched Mason across the face and he let her go. He glared at her and punched her right back. She fell onto the floor, holding her cheek. Caroline rushed down the stairs to help her up. Caroline took Katherine back to her room.

"Do you mind telling me what that was about?" Caroline asked

"We used to sleep together"

"You're a whore Katherine, that's bound to happen"

"I'm not a whore, I'm a madame, I don't do that anymore"

"So when you say sleep together"

"We were together"

"How does that work, considering your what you do, or did before"

"It was complicated"

"Obviously"

Mason walked into the room. Caroline looked at Katherine.

"Leave us" Katherine said

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked

"Yes"

Caroline left, closing the door behind her.

"Don't ever do that again, don't ever hit me in front of my men like that" Mason said

"And don't think that because we used to fuck that I owe you anything"

"Don't make me regret that I loved you once. Next time I won't hold back, I wouldn't want to damage that delicate skin of yours"

"Get out Mason"

"Fair warning"

* * *

><p>Rebekah ran into the bar looking her brother. She saw Lexi and Stefan by the bar. She ran over to them.<p>

"Have you seen my brother?" Rebekah asked

"Which one?" Stefan asked

"Any of them" Rebekah said

"He left before you did. You're back early" Lexi said

"That idiot, almost got me caught. Where is he!" Rebekah yelled

"Speak of the devil" Lexi said

Klaus walked in with Elijah next to him. They both looked worried. Rebekah turned around and saw them.

"Nik! Elijah!" Rebekah yelled

Elijah stopped her, held her by the shoulders.

"Rebekah, remain calm. Try to remain calm" Elijah said

"What's happened? You're back far too early" Rebekah said

"Finn's been shot" Klaus said

"WHAT?!" Rebekah screamed

"Kol took him to one of the healers on the island, but they want something besides gold" Elijah said

"What do they want?" Rebekah asked

"I'll get it, right now, Elijah will take you to Finn" Klaus said

Elijah took Rebekah with him and they headed to another part of the island. Klaus walked into the bar looking around. Mason and his crew were loud and drinking . They were the most destructive group of people he had ever run into. Klaus walked to the doorway which lead to the brothel. Mason saw Caroline walk past Klaus into the bar. Katherine was behind her. Klaus turned to follow them. Mason got up and walked over to Caroline and grabbed her.

"Let me go" Caroline said

"Working girl you're up" Mason said

"I'm not a whore!" Caroline said

"You work for Katherine, you're a whore, let's go"

"NO! Stop it!" Caroline yelled

"Mason stop it! She's not a working girl" katherine said

"You said pick a girl, and I did, I want this one" Mason said

"She's not for sale!" Katherine yelled

"Everything is for sale! Even you" Mason said

Stefan and Lexi realized the tense situation they were in. Stefan reached for his bat under the bar. Lexi's fingers wrapped around the handle of the tankard on the bar. Klaus's jaw tightened and he walked over to Mason. He realized he was outnumbered, his crew was scattered about the island. Kol and Elijah were with Finn. Mason's crew however was drunk and ready to fight.

"Let her go! She is not for sale!" Katherine said hitting his arm

"I feel like switching it up and having something blonde tonight" Mason said

"Go find someone else!" Caroline yelled

"How much for her? I'll give you a gold coin for her" Mason said

"NO!" Caroline yelled

Klaus tossed a bag of coins onto the bar next to them. They stopped and looked at the bag.

"That's a bag of gold coins, I want the girl. I want her exclusively for my own. No one has her except for me" Klaus said

Katherine snatched up the bag.

"Deal!" Katherine said

"What?!" Caroline screamed

"Let her go, someone else has paid for her. Unless you can outbid him?" Katherine said

"A bag of gold coins for her? You're over paying" Mason said as he let her go

"Go to Klaus" Katherine said pushing her

Caroline walked past Mason and Klaus took her hand and led her back into the brothel. He dragged her up the stairs, she was about to fall at the speed he was going at.

"Which one is your room?" Klaus asked

Caroline pointed and Klaus opened the door and pushed her inside. He closed the door and turned back to her. She stepped away from him slowly.

"Oh relax. You should be thanking me, Mason is not a kind lover" Klaus said

"And you are?"

"No complaints yet love"

Caroline hugged the backs of her arms and looked down at the floor. She wasn't a whore, and yet he bought her as if she were one.

"I need your help with something" Klaus said

"What?"

"That necklace you have, the one with the G on it, do you still have it?"

"Yes"

"Give it to me"

"Why?"

"I just bought you-"

"I'm not a whore!"

"No you're not, but I did buy you, to keep Mason from you. You could at least be appreciative here"

"You're the one who put me here!"

"No, your countess did when she declared you dead! Now I need that necklace!"

"Why?! Haven't you taken enough from me!?"

"Why must you fight me?"

"You've taken everything from me!"

"the one thing I want from you I haven't taken yet"

Caroline backed away from him until she hit the bed and she fell back. She quickly rolled off the bed and fell with a loud thud. Klaus laughed at her and she got up glaring at him.

"If I give you the necklace, will you leave me alone?"

"I'll never leave you alone love"

"Then why should I give it to you then?"

"Because my brother will die without it"

"How? Why?"

"The healer on this island does not want gold. She wants something else. She will watch him die unless I hand it over"

"Why does she want Elena's necklace?"

"She only wants the onyx, she wants it for a spell or something"

"She's a witch"

"she doesn't like labels love"

Caroline sighed and reached under her bed mattress and pulled out the necklace. She walked over and handed it to Klaus. She felt the rough calluses of his hands when she gave him the necklace. His fingers curled around the necklace and her hand. She could already feel his eyes on her, his gaze boring into her.

"I hope your brother recovers" Caroline said

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>Finn recovered but his leg never fully healed the right way and so he ended up taking a step back from the ship. He ended up staying on the island more and marrying Sage. Rebekah looked at the gowns stolen from the countess more carefully now. She still played the part of a lady while she was in the shipping cities, learning their shipping routes and cargo. She fit into the high society crowd so easily. They believed she was a noblewoman from England and never questioned it. Lexi's business continued to grow, her wealth along with the island prospered. Stefan watched over the island and routinely received letters from his brother, who was stealing information about shipping routes for his ship. Caroline was deemed Klaus's and therefore no one was allowed to touch her, unless they wanted to outbid him. She still worked at the brothel, attending to the girls and Katherine.<p>

Lexi was in her office when she heard a loud commotion outside. She went into the bar and saw Stefan hugging Damon.

"Figures it's you" Lexi said

"Nice to see you too" Damon said

Klaus walked in and walked over to Lexi.

"We need to talk" klaus said

"My office" Lexi said, "Don't break anything!"

Klaus looked around Lexi's office. Lexi closed the door and sat down at her desk.

"What did you want to talk about?" Lexi asked

"They have your father"

"Who?"

"He is to be executed"

"Where is he!?"

"He is being held in a prison in Port Prince. He is to be hanged at the end of the month. I'm sorry Lexi"

"No! This can't be! They were going to make him governor of this place, to make this island real! Do you know what this means?! We're done, without him, we're done, this island is done. I'm done!"

"Don't be dramatic!"

"The only reason this island runs is because everyone thinks that my father is behind it. Without him we are nothing"

"There's more"

"What else is there?"

"The royal navy is coming here, they knew your father was behind this island. They will take it once he is killed"

"We have to do something"

"I'm telling you this so you can run, take whatever you can and run"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, leave me a review. Yes inspired by Black Sails.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for reading, no beta still. A lot happens in this chapter. See you at the bottom!

* * *

><p>Klaus went up the stairs to Caroline's room. He was going to take her with him off this island. Lexi would leave soon if she knew what was good for her. He called out her name before opening the door. He froze at what he saw. Caroline was sitting on top of another woman on the bed. They were fulling clothed, but Caroline was straddling the girl. The girl's hands were on Caroline's hips while Caroline's hands held them in place. Both women turned to see who was at the door.<p>

"Well don't let me interrupt" Klaus said

Caroline immediately got off the girl and stood on the floor. The girl sat up on the bed and smiled. She got off the bed.

"Who's your friend?" Dorey asked

"He's not a friend" Caroline said

"He's the one who paid for you" Dorey said

"Yes I did, now if you don't mind" Klaus said

"Very well, remember what I taught you Caroline" Dorey said as she walked out

Klaus closed the door and looked back at her.

"Pack your things we're leaving" Klaus said

"What? Why?" Caroline asked

"We have to go, it's not safe here anymore"

"What's happening?!"

"Just pack your things!"

"I don't have anything! You took everything! You even took my gowns and gave them to Katherine!"

"I'll buy you new ones! Let's go!"

"NO!"

"I don't have time for this!"

Klaus grabbed her and she struggled against him.

"NO! Stop it!" Caroline screamed

"Shut your mouth! I will not die for you!"

"Then leave me here then!"

"Never"

Klaus's mouth was over hers, dominating her lips. She struggled against him, her arms futilely pushing him. His hands pulled her closer, pressing his body against hers. Her hands found their way around his neck. And somewhere through the anger and haze in her mind, she found herself kissing him back. Katherine hearing the screaming, opened the door and saw the two of them kissing and then closed the door and left.

Klaus pushed Caroline against the wall. She let out a whimper. Klaus stopped and pulled away slightly.

"Did I hurt you?" Klaus asked

"No, I, you're making it hard for me the breathe right now"

"Perhaps its your corset, let me loosen it for you"

Klaus pulled at the strings of her corset, loosening it quickly.

"Please, tell me why we have to leave. Are you going to sell me?"

"No, I'm not going to sell you. I'm not a slave trader"

"Then why must we leave? What has happened?"

"Lexi's father has been captured. The royal navy knows of this island and are coming to destroy it. We are not safe here"

"Does Lexi know?"

"I just told her, we must leave"

"But Katherine, and the girls here. We can't leave them"

"Katherine is a survivor, she will find her way"

"I won't leave her! You have to take her with us"

"I can't have women on the ship"

"You're taking me with you"

"Just temporarily!"

"Then take Katherine with us! Please"

"Fine"

"I'll tell her then"

"But-"

Caroline quickly ran out to find Katherine. She saw Katherine talking with Lexi and Stefan. And for the first time saw saw Lexi crying. The three went into Lexi's office and Caroline followed them. She walked into the office as Stefan held Lexi.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked

Katherine saw Caroline's corset was loose around her waist.

"That fast?" Katherine asked

"No, we didn't, it doesn't matter!" Caroline said

Caroline began adjusting her corset. Katherine walked over to her and pulled the strings and fixed her corset.

"I don't know why he paid for you if he's not getting any" Katherine said

"Lexi, I heard about your father. I'm sorry" Caroline said

"Without her father this island is done. No one will come here" Katherine said

"But the royal navy is coming too" Caroline said

"What?" Katherine said

"Klaus just told me, but I made him take you with us" Caroline said

"I'm ruined, I'll be working the docks again" Katherine said

"My father is to be hung at the end of this month, and then the royal navy will come to destroy what I've built here. I'll have nothing" Lexi said

"We'll figure a way, we always do" Stefan said

"For you maybe. For me? I'm a laundry girl, a maid, a governess if I'm lucky on the main land. This island is everything to me. I'm someone here." Lexi said

"Why can't we rescue him?" Caroline asked

"He's in a naval prison, heavily guarded, we'd never get near it" Stefan said

"That island is full of aristocrats and noblemen who vacation there. It's heavily armed and guarded" Lexi said

"Wait, you mean to tell me that he's on an island full of noblemen?" Caroline asked

"Yes" Lexi said

"Noblemen and their wives and sisters, and other ladies correct?" Caroline asked

"What are you getting at?" Katherine asked

"We can get him out. I've been teaching the girls how to be lady like. They just have to put on a dress and make their way through" Caroline said

"And then what?" Stefan said

"Anna knows how to pick locks, we can distract them and get your father out" Caroline said

"And just how do you propose you get to this island?" Klaus said from behind

"You'll take us right?" Caroline asked

"You're all bloody mad, I'm not going anywhere near that island or the navy for the matter. Your plan won't work." Klaus said

"It will, because all these noblemen know are rules and etiquette, we can easily get in. No one will suspect a lady" Caroline

"Your bloody mad" Klaus said

"It could work, if the girls distract them and get him out, we can have a smaller faster ship waiting nearby." Stefan said

"I need a map of the island" Lexi said

"I think I have one laying around" Katherine said

"Well you can count me out" Klaus said as he left

"Does he hate your father?" Caroline asked

"No, he doesn't" Lexi answered

"He hates the navy" Stefan said

"Why?" Caroline asked

"Because they betrayed him" Lexi said

* * *

><p>"Rebekah gather your things we're leaving this island" Klaus said<p>

"Where are we going?" Rebekah asked

"The navy is coming, and I'd rather be far away from here when they arrive" Klaus said

Rebekah sprinted across her room and opened a trunk and began tossing things in

"Take what you absolutely need" Klaus said

"I need these gowns so I can continue to play spy for you"

"I'll tell Finn and Sage"

"Sage is expecting you know"

"How far is she?"

"Not far,"

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled as she ran into the house

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Rebekah asked

"That's Caroline, she's coming with us" Klaus said

"You gave her Elena's gowns?" Caroline asked

"I'm Rebekah, charmed I'm sure. Now I need to pack. Take your plaything with you" Rebekah said

"I'm not his-"

"Come along love"

Klaus took her by the arm and led her away.

"Who was that?" Caroline asked

"My sister"

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, and she can be quiet mean"

"Why won't you help us?"

"I don't really fancy being chased by the navy"

"What did they do to you?"

"Who told you?"

"No one, they wouldn't tell me anything. I know you were in the royal navy. The jacket you gave me has your name stitched inside it"

"That was a long time ago sweetheart. I'd rather not talk about it"

"Look, I just want to help Lexi get her father back. She's been really nice to me this whole time. Katherine's been nice to me. They're my friends and I want to help them"

"Good for you"

"How can you be like that?"

"It's how I survive"

* * *

><p>Lexi and Stefan were looking at the maps of the island and of the prison. Katherine was watching over her girls as Caroline instructed them on how to act like a lady.<p>

"We still need a ship" Lexi said

"Damon will do it" Stefan said

"What does he want?"

"Not much"

"He always wants something"

"He wants Katherine"

"Did you tell her that?"

"Well it was either him or Mason"

"You get to tell her then"

* * *

><p>Rebekah walked into the tavern. She walked into Lexi's office.<p>

"You wanted to speak to me?" Rebekah asked

"Yes we have a proposal for you" Lexi said

"Forget it, my brother wants no part in this"

"Actually we just need to borrow the gowns Klaus gave you" Lexi said

"What?"

"We know that he gave you the countesses gowns, we just need to borrow them and you can have them back" Stefan said

"Are you mad? I will not have whores wearing my clothes!"

"To be fair, they're not really yours" Lexi said

* * *

><p>Rebekah stormed out of Lexi's office. She saw Caroline with Katherine and glared at her. Caroline walked over to her, never looking away. She would not be intimidated.<p>

"Why are you staring at me?" Caroline asked

"You think you're so bloody special, wrapping everyone around your finger"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have Stefan and Lexi and even Katherine agreeing to this ridiculous plan!"

"It's to save her father! How could you be so selfish?!"

"Selfish?! Selfish is risking everyone's lives for a plan that might work! I'll have no part of it!"

"Fine!"

"And stay away from my brother!"

"Which one?!"

"All of them!"

* * *

><p>Caroline watched as the girls dressed in her gowns headed towards the boats. She hoped that her plan would work. Stefan walked up alongside her.<p>

"You know if this works, Lexi will forever be in your debt" Stefan said

"Lexi's my friend, she's one of the few people that are nice to me" Caroline said

"There's nothing in the world that I wouldn't do for Lexi. Because you're doing this for her, I'm indebted to you as well"

"Tell me about Klaus"

"I knew there was something going on between you two"

"It's not like that, I just wish he wasn't so guarded"

"He's been betrayed many times"

"Why does he hate the navy so much?"

"Believe it or not, a long time ago, well not so long, he was part of the royal navy. He moved up the ranks and was a captain. He was at the helm of one of her finest ships. But apparently the commander of the fleet of him did not agree on certain things. He stripped Klaus of his title and rank, tied him to the mast and let the crew beat him and abuse him."

"What did he do?"

"He refused to transport slaves. He didn't believe in it and he refused it"

"The navy transports slaves?"

"Yes, why are you so surprised?"

"And he refused?"

"He refused and he set them free. His commander was less than thrilled. Said he cost him thousands of dollars."

"What happened after?"

"After they beat him, whipped him,and cut him. They tied him to some of the cargo on deck. There was a storm and things started flying off the ship. The cargo that Klaus was tied to ended up being dragged behind the boat. They could have pulled him in, but instead they cut the rope and let the sea have him"

"Oh my god!"

"I found him washed ashore still tied to the cargo. He sold us the cargo, and sent word to his siblings. The navy had told them he was a traitor and died. Needless to say he's neither"

"That's why he hates the navy so much"

"Wouldn't you? After what they did?"

* * *

><p>Caroline and the girls were paddled shore on the other side of the island. They were placed into carriages before heading into the main town. Katherine was inside the carriage looking at the small parasol.<p>

"Remember, parasol up, the sun is out. Smile politely, not trying to lure in a customer. And if all else fails, say you're not feeling well, that you're feeling faint, and faint" Caroline said

The carriage stopped in the main square. The girls stepped out and walked towards prison. Katherine was fidgeting with her parasol and Caroline stopped her.

"This thing is too small" Katherine said

"Just hold it over your head straight up" Caroline said

Anna had managed to flirt her way into the prison. Caroline, Katherine and Dorey followed her inside. The guard Anna flirted with was spewing off facts about the prison. They walked to the prison cell where Lexi's father was being held.

"And here is the man of the hour. Treacherous, deceitful and a ruthless man who works with pirates. Keep your distance ladies" the navy guard said

"He hardly seems dangerous" Katherine said

Anna motioned for Dorey to distract the guard. Dorey rolled her eyes and went up to the guard and kissed him. The guard was taken by surprised and pushed her off slightly.

"My lady, this is not proper" the guard said

Dorey ignored what he said and kissed him again. Anna reached under her skirt and pulled out her lock picking kit. She started to open the lock. Katherine hit the guard hard on the head with her parasol. The guard fell to the ground.

"He kisses like a fish" Dorey said

"What are you girls doing?" the man inside the cell said

"We're getting you out of here" Caroline said

"You shouldn't, you'll be hanged along with me!"

"We told Lexi that we'd get you out" Caroline said

"And don't make us liars" Anna said

"Alexia? How is she?" the man asked

"She's fine, and she's waiting for you" Caroline said

"So hush up Lexi's dad" Katherine said

"My name's Daniel, Daniel Branson"

"Ok Danny, be quiet" Katherine said

Anna shoved a fork into the lock and it finally opened. The door swung open and Daniel walked out. He picked up the guard and dragged him inside. He took off the guard's jacket and placed it on. He stepped outside and closed the door to the cell. The girls and him started to make their way out. The girls walked around him, trying to cover him and get to the carriage quickly. They reached the carriage and Anna got in first.

"Lady Gilbert! Is that you?" a woman's voice called out

"Ignore it and keep going" Caroline said

Dorey got into the carriage and Katherine was about to when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around and saw a woman standing there. Caroline looked over and saw it was Lady Isobel.

"Oh forgive me, I thought you were someone I knew" Isobel said

Katherine said nothing but saw the woman staring at her gown. Caroline looked at the gown and realized the gold pattern on her dress were the 2 interlocked G's for Gilbert.

"My lady, we must go" Caroline said

"I'm feeling faint" Katherine said

Daniel caught her as she was about to faint and helped her into the carriage.

"Stop HIM!" another guard yelled

The guards were aware that Daniel was missing. They searched the prison and headed outside where they saw him getting into a carriage.

"I knew you were a fake!" Isobel said

Caroline pushed Isobel aside and slammed the door of the carriage closed.

"GO!" Caroline yelled

The carriage sped off. The guards started to chase after it. Caroline knew that as long as Lexi's father escaped it was well worth it. She was supposed to be dead anyways. There was chaos and confusion as the guards went to chase after the carriage. Isobel got up and went to slap Caroline. But she never reached Caroline. Caroline was abruptly lifted up and thrown across onto a horse. She looked up and saw Klaus.

"Can't stay out of trouble can you love?" Klaus asked

"What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't let you have all the fun"

Klaus rode the horse the opposite direction of the guards. He wanted to get to the other side of the island without being noticed. He helped Caroline to sit on the horse as they made their way to where the boats would be. Caroline felt his arms around her as he held onto the reins. She noticed he changed his clothes and was wearing a royal navy uniform. She also noticed he shaved and looked so young and angelic. She leaned back into his chest and she felt his arm wrap around her waist.

They stopped at a cliff over looking the water. They saw Damon's ship waiting nearby and another ship, Finn's ship waiting. They saw the smaller boat paddling towards Damon's ship. They saw the royal navy on the beach by the other small paddle boat. They heard the sound of swords being unsheathed. Klaus turned around and saw royal navy guards standing there with their swords out.

"There's no place to run" a guard said

"You do have a point there" Klaus said

"Let the lady go" the guard said

"I think I'd like to keep her"

"Now there's a voice I haven't heard in a while" a man said walking through the guards, "And I thought you had died"

Klaus's grip on Caroline tightened as he turned the horse to face them.

"Silas" Klaus said

"That's commander to you pirate" Silas said

Caroline watched as the man walk to the front of the guards.

"Now let the girl go, I thought hiding behind a girl was beneath you pirate" Silas said

"Play along" Klaus whispered, "We wouldn't want word of you letting such a fair lady die at your hands now would we?"

"Let her go pirate," Silas said

"One day everyone will know of your betrayal" Klaus said

Klaus slid off the horse. He reached up and held Caroline by her waist, lifting her down. He held her against his body, Her back pressed into his chest, his arm holding tightly. She felt a blade against her neck. He moved it away slightly not to cut her.

"I wasn't always a pirate" Klaus said

"No, you were a disobedient, sniveling little bastard" Silas said

"Please, I can't breathe" Caroline said

"What's it going to be? Me or the girl?" Klaus said

"One dead girl versus the most wanted pirate of the seas?" Silas asked

"I'm going to faint!" Caroline said dramatically

Klaus backed away from them, taking Caroline with him. Edging his way slowly towards the edge.

"You'd let this girl die for your pride? You hear that men? He'd let this girl die, remember that" Klaus said

Klaus kissed her cheek and let her go. He turned and jumped off the cliff into the water below. Caroline turned around and watched him fall into the water. The guards rushed to the edge and watched him. He landed in the water and looked up and saw the guards standing there. He smiled and swam towards the boat.

"Are you alright?" Silas asked

"You bastard! You would have let him kill me!" Caroline yelled

"Some sacrifices are necessary"

Caroline slapped him hard across his face.

"I am a lady and you will treat me as one!" Caroline said

"If you were a man I'd run you through with my sword" Silas said

"If you were a man I'd do the same" Caroline said

"Who are you?"

"I'm a lady in waiting to Lady Gilbert"

"I wasn't aware the Gilberts were on the island"

"There's a lot you're not aware of"

Caroline pushed past the guards to the edge. She watched as Klaus swam towards the boat.

"That bastard!" Caroline said

"Such language from a lady!" Silas mocked

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled

Klaus stopped swimming and looked back at the cliff. Caroline smiled and jumped off the cliff into the water. She reached the surface and began swimming towards him. Klaus smiled and swam towards her.

"Feel like a swim love?" Klaus asked

"Get this dress off me" Caroline said

"Now there's something I've been waiting to hear"

"It's getting too heavy, I can't breathe with this damn corset on"

Klaus tore the fabric of her dress in the back, until it slid off. He ripped the strings of her corset and it loosened around her. She was able to swim towards the boat in just her white dressing gown. Finn smiled as he threw a rope ladder down.

"Ladies first" Klaus said

Caroline grabbed onto the rope ladder and began pulling herself up. Klaus followed after her. Caroline pulled herself onto the deck. She shivered as her white dressing gown was completely soaked and became transparent. Klaus pulled himself onto the deck and hugged his brother.

"Nice of you to show up" Finn said

"Ran into a distraction" Klaus said

"I'll bet, the others are on Damon's boat. Katherine's not too happy"

"With Damon she's never happy"

"Let's go everyone!" Finn yelled

Klaus looked back at Caroline and realized what she was wearing was completely transparent, and everyone on board could see. He quickly snatched her up into his arms and carried her down below.

"Put me down!" Caroline yelled

"You need to get out of those wet clothes" Klaus said

"I'm sure you're just dying to help me out of it"

"I did before"

* * *

><p>Klaus carried her into a room with a few hammocks and a table and chair. He set her down and closed the door. He started to take off his wet clothes, not caring that she was there. Caroline looked away. Klaus stripped down naked and saw her looking at the floor.<p>

"what are you doing? Get out of those" Klaus said

Caroline looked up and saw him naked. She covered her eyes and started to turn red.

"You're naked!. This isn't proper" Caroline said

"I think we're well beyond that now"

"Stop being naked!"

"there are no dry clothes here. I'll look for something"

"Naked?"

"I'm on a ship full of men, nothing they haven't seen before"

Caroline heard the door open and close. She saw that Klaus had left. Klaus went up on deck and saw Finn at the helm.

"Brother! Put some clothes on!" Finn yelled

"Does my nakedness bother you?" Klaus asked

"No, but the rest of my crew might get sick from looking at you!"

"I need some dry clothes!"

"We don't have any! But there are a few blankets around. Feel free to cover yourself up!"

"I'll take that under consideration!"

* * *

><p>Caroline walked around the room and heard the door open. Klaus was standing there holding two blankets and still naked. She covered her eyes again.<p>

"Stop that!" Caroline said

"There are no dry clothes but there are blankets, these will have to do until we reach home"

Klaus opened one of the blankets and walked over to her.

"Now get out of that soggy rag" Klaus said

Caroline turned around and slid the wet garment off her body. It hit the floor with a splat sound, the water splashing a bit. She felt the roughness of the blanket on her skin as Klaus wrapped his arms around her. Even though she was shivering from the cold, her body started to grow hot. She pulled away from him. Klaus reached down and picked up the 2nd blanket. Caroline turned around and saw the numerous scars on his back. They resembled lash marks, and there were several. He wrapped the blanket around his waist and turned around.

"You should try to get some rest"

Caroline merely nodded and walked over to one of the hammocks. She tried to get into it awkwardly. She had never been in a hammock and didn't know how to get into one. Klaus watched her for a minute before walking over to her, picking her up and placing her into the hammock.

"Thank you" Caroline said

Klaus didn't say anything but left quietly. He went back on deck where Finn was.

"So what's the plan?" Finn asked

"Get back to the island, get Rebekah and the others and get as far away as possible" Klaus said

"And here I thought you would want to stand and fight" Finn said

"There are some things worth fighting for, and there are some things worth saving"

* * *

><p>So fight or flight? Should they fight for the island or flee? Haven't decided yet. What do you think?<p>

Yes I took that scene from Master and Commander where Russel Crowe cuts the rope and let's Jomo's character drown in the sea. I totally didn't understand what was going on, I didn't watch the movie just the scene but whatever he was on was tearing at the ship or something. I dunno. I'm just gonna go with it.

Hope you were amused. Leave me a review. XD


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for reading, another chapt for you. Fight or flight? You're about to find out. Also, I'm kinda changing the direction of this a bit. Was watching Pirates of the Caribbean, and a few other things popped into mind. No beta, see you at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Lexi hugged her father when they finally came ashore. Stefan smiled and was relieved to see they all returned unharmed. He wondered why Caroline was wrapped in a blanket while Klaus lifted her up and carried her. They all went into the tavern where Lexi had a meal prepared for them.<p>

"I'm glad you're back father" Lexi said

"I did not expect to be back" Daniel said

"But you are now"

"I did not expect you to send a bunch of girls to rescue me"

"Hey, we did a good job" Caroline said

"You almost got yourself killed" Klaus said

"Let's eat, you must be tired and hungry" Lexi said

"We should pack up everything and leave" Daniel said

"Why?"

"Because the navy is still coming here, we have to go" Daniel said

"I can't leave this place. It's everything we've built" Lexi said

"Places like this aren't expected to last, we make a profit, and we get out while we still can. To stay here is to madness" Daniel said

"Then what will we do? Will you return to Boston and leave me to find my own way again?" Lexi asked

"No, I'd never leave you behind"

"The same thing you said to me and mother when you did! Because you'd never introduce me as your daughter!" Lexi yelled

"Lexi" Stefan said

"The hell with all of you" Lexi got up and left

* * *

><p>Katherine was in her room combing her hair. Damon walked into her room. She turned and saw him and put her comb down.<p>

"What do you want?" Katherine said

"I came to collect what I was owed" Damon said walking towards her

"I'm not for sale"

"Well it was agreed upon, you were what I wanted"

"Predictable"

"Pay up, I held up my end of the bargain"

Katherine fell back onto the bed and laid there.

"Come take what you want" Katherine said bored

"This isn't how I want it"

"Well you can't get everything you want"

"Damon!? Damon! Where are you?!" Stefan yelled

"What is it now?" Damon huffed

The door opened and Stefan saw Damon.

"Damon, you're needed downstairs" Stefan said

"I'm kinda in the middle of something right now"

Stefan looked over at Katherine laying on the bed staring at the ceiling bored.

"She's not going anywhere" Stefan said

"Fine, This will be continued later" Damon said

* * *

><p>"This is bloody insane! You cannot go against royal navy!" Klaus said<p>

"Why not? You did!" Lexi yelled

"Stefan control your woman" Klaus said

"She's not my woman, she's my friend" Stefan said

"I for one am not afraid of a bunch of wig wearing pansies that call themselves the navy" Mason said

"I actually agree with the meathead here" Damon said

"This island is ours, we took it. And we're not going to give it up just because they stroll in here with their ships" Mason said

"Last I checked we were all free men. We're not bound by the social convictions of their uppity rules. They can try to take it from us" Damon said

"You're all mad! A place like this cannot last" Daniel said

"But until then, it's still ours" Mason said

* * *

><p>Caroline was talking to Katherine when Klaus burst into the room. The two women looked up at him.<p>

"We're leaving now" Klaus said

"No, we're not" Caroline said getting up

"This is not for debate!"

"You don't own me! I'm not a whore! I'm not a slave! I still have my free will!"

"I'm gonna go now" Katherine said as she left the room

"I will not leave you here to die! We're leaving now!"

"NO!"

"Caroline!"

"NO! I am not part of your crew! You will not order me around like one! I am a lady and you will treat me as one!"

"Then start acting like one!"

"Do not raise your voice at me!"

Caroline slapped him hard across the face. Klaus's head snapped back and glared at her.

"Do not raise your hand to me again, or you will find yourself without it"

Caroline backed away from him. His arms reached out and grabbed onto her, pulling her close. She trembled in his arms, afraid of what he would do next.

"Please, I'm sor-"

Klaus silenced her lips with his own. There were times where Klaus didn't know if he wanted to strangle her or kiss her. He chose the easier option. Caroline felt the sheets of the bed and her skirt being pushed up. She felt his lips leave hers and trail their way down her neck to her breasts where his hands joined them. Caroline let out a slight moan as his lips left her chest and she felt them on her thigh. She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked down at what he was doing.

"A pirate on his knees in front of me. There's a sight you don't see every day" Caroline said

"You're about to experience a lot new things today" Klaus said

Klaus disappeared under her skirt and her head fell back onto the pillow when she felt his warm tongue on her. She wasn't sure what was happening, just that she didn't want Klaus to stop. His tongue was warm and wet, and she felt it swirl around her. Caroline moaned out as her hand reached down and found his head.

* * *

><p>Damon was talking with Mason at the bar when they heard someone approaching.<p>

"I heard you're about to start a fight with the navy" a man said behind them

The two turned around and looked at the mysterious man.

"You heard right" Damon said

"And you didn't think to invite me? I'm offended!"

"You're never offended! I didn't even know you were alive!"

"Buy a man drink first"

"Enzo, where the hell have you been?" Damon asked

"Getting a ship actually"

* * *

><p>Caroline looked up at the ceiling out of breathe. Klaus lay next to her with a very smug look on his face. He pulled her skirt down to cover her legs, but she did not move since his tongue left her.<p>

"Where did you learn to do that?" Caroline asked

"You'd be surprised what a pirate like me learns. I take it it was satisfactory?"

"Yes, very much so"

"I can tell, you must have ripped out a patch of my hair"

"I did not"

"And the way you were holding my head down there, it's as if you thought I had gills!"

Caroline turned pink, embarrassed at what had happened.

"No need to be shy now love."

Klaus's fingers glided along her collarbone to the curve of her breasts. She looked up at him.

"Why won't you fight the navy?" Caroline asked

"There are some things worth fighting for, and some things worth saving"

"But this island is everything. To the people here, to the ships that come here, to everyone"

"The navy has taken much from me already. I will not let them take anything else from me"

"But then you'd be running forever, what kind of life is that?"

"A pirate's life"

"You mean a coward, afraid of doing anything against those that have wronged you. Why don't you want revenge against them?"

"I do, but there is a bigger picture"

"Which is?"

"Perhaps one day I'll tell you"

"Or you're just full of shit. You want revenge? Take it. If not don't spew lies to me. If you're a coward then go run. But I'm neither" Caroline sat up in the bed

"No you're just incredibly stubborn and stupid"

"Why don't you just take your revenge the same you took me"

"Because I'm not just a bloody pirate. And if you haven't recalled, I didn't take you, you came to me willingly"

Caroline got off the bed and fixed her dress.

"I care about this island. About the people here, about Katherine and Lexi and Stefan. They're the only friends I have here. Real friends. Friends who wouldn't just abandon me and leave me at the mercy of a pirate while they live their lives. This place is everything to Lexi, and I won't let her loose it"

"Caroline-"

"No! I will fight for this place just as much as Lexi. She's someone here. On the mainland she'll be a laundry girl, or a maid, or governess or god forbid a stupid lady in waiting to some spoiled countess. I will never be that again! I will not be discarded and tossed aside!"

* * *

><p>Caroline walked down the stairs into the tavern. She saw Enzo, Damon and Mason talking. Damon walked over to her.<p>

"We have a plan but we need your help" Damon said

"For what?" Caroline asked

"There's a woman, rumored to be a witch on this island, we need you to talk to her"

"Why me?"

"Because you're probably the only woman that hasn't offended her yet"

"Great"

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat in the small boat with Caroline. They were far away from the boat but not too far where Klaus could keep an eye on them.<p>

"What do we do now?" Caroline asked

Bonnie didn't answer her. She slapped Caroline across the face. Caroline held her cheek and looked back at Bonnie.

"What the hell!?" Caroline yelled

Bonnie slapped her again harder.

"What's wrong with you!?" Caroline yelled

"I need you to cry" Bonnie said

"You could have just asked"

"I doubt you could cry on command, anyways" Bonnie said as she slapped her again

"Stop it!" Caroline yelled

Caroline's eyes welled up with tears. Bonnie grabbed her head and held it over the side of the small boat.

"What are you doing!?" Caroline yelled

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Why are you holding my head?"

"The tears, that's what draws them here"

Caroline's tears slid down her face and landed into the ocean. Bonnie released Caroline's head and sat back into the boat. Caroline wiped her face and glared at Bonnie.

"How do you even know this will work?" Caroline asked

"They say the oceans are made up of the tears of women, that's why it's salty. That's why men sail upon them. They sail upon the broken hopes and dreams of women" Bonnie said

"Someone sounds bitter"

"They say mermaids were just like us once, human, who loved the wrong man. Who trusted the wrong man, who betrayed and scorned their love, and threw them into the ocean. And the ocean turned them into mermaids to exact their revenge upon the men who did this to them"

There was splashing around the boat and the two women looked around. A woman appeared in the water. Her long brown hair was slicked back from the water.

"What troubles you sister?" the woman asked

"Are you a mermaid?" Caroline asked

"I am, now who has wronged you?" the mermaid asked

"We need your help. The navy is coming to destroy our island" Bonnie said

"We do not care about your navy or your island" the mermaid answered

"But there are women and children there. Families who live there, that have no where else to go. There are people who need that island, and the navy is just going to destroy it. Lexi needs it, she needs the island to survive. We all need it" Caroline said

"And what do want me to do?"

"Give us the pearl" Bonnie said

"No, no one can have the pearl" the mermaid said

"Then let us borrow it, please, you can have it back, we just need-" Caroline said

"Do you understand what you're asking? The pearl is not a toy. It controls all the souls of men who betrayed us, who betrayed us. Souls who are forever trapped in the ocean" the mermaid said

"We don't have enough ships or men to fight the navy. We won't survive" Caroline said

"The one who holds the pearl, controls the souls. You would have an unstoppable army"

"We just want them to help us, you can have them after. We just want our island to be safe" Caroline said

"I will stay with you until she gives back the pearl" Bonnie said

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled

"Very well, I will take your witch. She will stay with me until you return the pearl. You must return it tomorrow night"

"Here?" Caroline asked

"Yes, let the pearl touch the ocean and I will return with your friend"

"We'll come back for you Bonnie, I promise" Caroline said

"I believe you Caroline. I'll be waiting" Bonnie said

The mermaid grabbed onto Bonnie's wrist and pulled her into the water. Caroline watched as Bonnie disappeared.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" Caroline called out

The mermaid appeared holding a giant pearl in her hand. It was the size of a grapefruit, and it was shaped perfectly round. There were no marks, no imperfections. It was a brilliant white color with an iridescent sheen.

"Before I hand this to you, understand this. You will control all souls of men who have ever scorned, or betrayed a woman's love. You will feel its power when you touch it. Because it is made from the tears of women, only a woman may hold or touch it. If you allow a man to touch it, it will drive him insane, until the madness kills him. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"I'll see you tomorrow night then"

The mermaid handed Caroline the pearl.

"Wait, what is your name?" Caroline asked

"Alana"

* * *

><p>The royal navy arrived near the island. There were only 5 navy ships arriving with Silas. Silas looked through his telescope and saw that the island was abandoned.<p>

"Seems they've all run off scared at the sight of us. Send a party out and burn the entire island" Silas said

The small party paddled shore. They saw that everyone was gone and there was no animals, no supplies, nothing left. They walked into the buildings and explored the island.

Just beyond the horizon were the other pirate ships waiting. They were all sitting in the water, waiting quietly. Their sails were down and they looked for the signal. There were 4 ships, Mason's ship, the Wolf, Damon's ship, the Wench, Klaus's ship, the Hybrid, and Enzo's ship, the Augustine. The smaller boats had gone to a different port far away, in case their battle with the navy did not fare well. Finn had taken Sage and Rebekah to port and hoped to hear from his brothers soon. Stefan had left Lexi at the port to join Damon on his ship.

"Promise me you'll come back" Lexi said

"I'll come back" Stefan said

"No, don't say it like that, say it like you mean it. I need you to come back"

"I'll come back. Damon won't let anything happen to me. I'll be back, and we'll rebuild everything."

"Damn everything. Just come back" Lexi said hugging him

"You take care of your father, he'll need to get better if you want that island up and running again"

* * *

><p>Hope you were amused. Leave me a review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello! Thank you for reading! No beta still. This chapt is a bit longer, cause stuff happens. Sorry I don't write action that well. See you at the bottom!

* * *

><p>Caroline looked at the pearl as it sat on top of the delicate white handkerchief on the table. She looked at the luster of the pearl and wondered how this beautiful object could control the souls of dead men.<p>

"No you cannot be on the ship!" Klaus said

"Why not? I'm the only one that can use the pearl" Caroline said

"No women on the ship!"

"That's sexist!"

"No, it's my ship! You will not be aboard!"

"Fine, I'm sure Damon or Mason or Enzo will let me be on their ship"

"Out of the question!"

"I will not be left behind!"

"It's bad luck to have a woman on a ship"

"Since when did you believe in luck?"

"You're a distraction"

"Only to you"

"And that's why I can't have you there. I'll be too busy thinking about you instead of the attack!"

"I am not made of glass! And I have the pearl"

"But if they hurt you-"

"They won't, because we'll win"

"But if we don't-"

"If we don't, I'll turn into a mermaid and exact my revenge upon them"

"I don't even know how I got involved in this!"

"Because you deserve to stop running"

There was a knock at the door and Kol walked in.

"Klaus wants you on deck" Kol said

Caroline quickly wrapped the pearl up and held it in her hand as she left the room with Kol. They went up on deck. The men had gathered together waiting for the signal.

* * *

><p>Klaus looked over at Caroline and pulled himself up, and stood on the railing of the ship. He looked at his men and the ships nearby.<p>

"Today we face the navy, the same navy that has chased us through out the seas. The same navy that deems us to be unfit to sail, unfit because we do not conform to their rules. The same navy that I was a part of that, discarded me, and threw me into the ocean because I did not conform to their rules. Because I'm a bastard. But then aren't we all bastards here?! We are free men last I checked. And that island, is still ours!" Klaus said

The men cheered as the raised their swords.

"We can be chased by them forever or we can fight and die as free men! We are not cowards, we are not afraid. They will see the flash of our cannons, the ring of our swords and they will finally see who we are!"

There was a loud explosion. Elijah looked through his telescope and saw the island was on fire. The bomb they had set up went off. It destroyed most of the island and the black smoke could be seen.

"It is time brother" Elijah said

"Hoist the colors!" Klaus yelled

The crew yelled and cheered. They moved and raised their sails and flags. The sails were black. They were going to make their presence known. The ships next to them did the same thing raising their sails. Klaus jumped down from railing and walked over to Caroline.

"Stay below when the fighting starts, I don't want you to get hurt" Klaus said

"But-"

"You will only use it if it is absolutely necessary, I don't want anything to happen to you"

"You worry too much for a pirate"

"Only when it comes to you"

Caroline smiled and kissed him quickly on the cheek. He grabbed her and kissed her back before she could escape. He wasn't sure if he was going to survive this and he wanted to feel her lips one last time.

"Ready the cannons!" Kol yelled

Mason's ship the Wolf started to pass them.

"Don't mind us, we'll clear a path for you" Mason said

"How are they faster than us?" Kol asked

"Because their cannons are smaller" Klaus said

"Load the cannons!" Kol yelled

The crew loaded the cannons and poured in the gunpowder. They opened the windows and pushed the cannons out. Elijah turned the boat so their cannons were facing the navy.

* * *

><p>Silas looked out at the ships before him.<p>

"He brings 4 ships against us? Let us finish this and be done in time for tea" Silas said

"What is he waiting for?" Kol said

"He's waiting for us to make the first move" Klaus said

"Well Damon and Mason are ready to start a fight" Kol said

There was a loud bang, and the cannons went off on Damon's ship. The navy returned fire.

"I would have thought Mason would be the first" Kol said

"Wait, there goes Mason" Klaus said

Mason's ship fired their cannons and the navy returned fire.

"Should we join them?" Kol asked

"Let's see what this Enzo fellow does" Klaus said

"Brothers! I think the others have decided to start without us!" Elijah yelled from the helm

Klaus and Kol looked over and saw Damon and Manson's crew storming aboard the navy ships.

"Alright, let's join the party shall we?" Klaus said

"Fire the cannons!" Kol yelled

* * *

><p>Klaus had his eyes set on Silas's ship. He climbed up the rigging and cut the rope and swung from his ship to Silas's. His crew yelled as they started to storm the ship. The clash of swords could be heard as they started fighting.<p>

The 2 extra ships the navy had started moving around the fighting. Enzo's ship quickly turned to follow. The ships went towards the Hybrid with their cannons ready.

"Not today!" Enzo said

The cannons on the Augustine went off.

"And they say pirates fight dirty!" Enzo yelled

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna get me one of those fancy white wigs after this!" Damon said as he was fighting the navy<p>

"White's not really your color!" Stefan yelled back swinging his mallet

"Oh come on. You know it brings out my eyes"

"Don't think you have the bone structure for it!"

* * *

><p>Mason's crew had taken over the navy ship. They had taken over their cannons and began to shoot at the nearby navy ship.<p>

"Hey! Watch it Lockwood!" Damon yelled

"Just trying to help, looks like you needed it!" Mason yelled

* * *

><p>Klaus and his crew were fighting on Silas's ship. Klaus was trying to find Silas. He found Silas just below, having tea.<p>

"Letting your men do the dirty work?" Klaus asked

"Hardly, they should have dispatched you by now" Silas said

"I don't die that easily"

"Yes, that seems to be a problem"

"Shall we begin?"

"Where are my manners, would you like a cup?"

"Not today, we have more pressing matters"

"Very well"

Silas took a final sip and set his cup down. He stood up and pushed his chair back in.

"I suppose this is to the death?" Silas asked

"Draw your weapon already, your tactics at stalling are quite boring"

"If you insist"

Silas took his sword out and quickly slashed Klaus across his chest, drawing blood. Klaus gritted his teeth and touched his chest to see the blood.

"Last time I started with your back, this time I'll start with the front" Silas said

* * *

><p>The last navy ship that had not fired yet descended upon the Hybrid. The cannons fired and they breached the hull. Caroline felt the explosion and grabbed the pearl. Her skin touched the pearl and she felt its power. She fell to the floor when she felt the despair, and sadness enter her body. The tears of women whose love was rejected and scorned. And then she felt it. The anger, the betrayal, it flowed through her as she got up. It was electric the power she felt. She went up the stairs onto the deck.<p>

The navy stormed aboard the Hybrid. Elijah was at the helm and the few men that were left on his ship defended what they could. Caroline walked onto the deck.

"Caroline!" Elijah yelled

Caroline walked into the midst of the fighting. She looked around. She heard the sounds of swords clashing and people fighting. She heard Elijah yell out to her. She turned around and saw Elijah running towards her. She felt someone coming behind her.

"Caroline move!" Elijah yelled

"Come forth" Caroline said

The ghosts of dead men appeared on the ship. A group surrounded her, protecting her from the fight on the ship. One ghost stopped the man who would have run her through with his sword. The ghost grabbed the man snapped his neck and threw him into the ocean.

Elijah stopped where he was, looking around at the ghosts who took a human form but were grey and transparent. They wore strange clothing, some from present day and some from a time ancient to him. There were more of them surrounding the ship, standing on the water.

"Caroline?" Elijah called out

"Destroy the royal navy, but do not harm the pirates" Caroline said

The ghosts took off, and like locusts they swarmed and surrounded the ships, killing the royal navy men and leaving nothing but bodies behind.

Damon and Stefan stood there frozen, watching the ghosts kill everyone around them.

"Did you-" Damon started

"What did you put in the rum?" Stefan asked

"It wasn't me!"

* * *

><p>Klaus was fighting Silas on the deck. The ghosts were still one ship away.<p>

"I always knew you would be disappointing" Silas said

"You'll be disappointed when you're dead" Klaus said

Silas managed to slash across Klaus's chest again, making the wound deeper. Klaus kicked Silas away as he tried to push the pain of the wound away. He was bleeding heavily and could barely hold the sword in his hands.

"It's nothing personal against you. I just wanted to see if the rumors about you were true" Silas said

"What rumors?"

"Oh you know, polite London society speaks of you as the bastard child your mother tried to pass off as a Mikaelson. How you were illegitimate, and desperately wanted to make something of yourself"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear" Klaus said as he swung his sword

"Your stepfather didn't believe that. So he made sure that you would never return to London. He may have paid me to make sure you suffered a bit too" Silas said easily as he blocked Klaus's attack

"Why?"

"Because I like money. And because you're a bastard. You have no place in society" Silas said as their swords clashed

"Neither do you"

"Shh, don't worry it'll all be over soon" Silas said as he knocked him onto the deck

Klaus shoved his sword into him with whatever energy he had left. Silas was surprised and fell back onto the deck.

"Try not to talk, it'll be over soon enough" Klaus said getting up

The ghosts swarmed the ship he was on. He looked around watching the ghosts tear apart the navy men and throw their body parts into the ocean. The rage they felt intensified with each kill. They moved onto the last ship. The tore the navy men apart limb from limb throwing the parts into the ocean. They tore the ship apart, causing it to sink. And then they all returned back to the Hybrid where Caroline stood. Klaus watched as they surround her, awaiting her next order.

"We await your command" one of the ghosts said

"I do not need you anymore. You are free to go" Caroline said

"Thank you" the ghost said

Slowly the ghosts started to fade away and dissolve into the wind. Caroline gasps as the ghosts disappear and she feels the rage, and anger leave her. She falls to the floor. She places the pearl back in the handkerchief and stands up.

Elijah looks around in disbelief at what has just occurred. He sees Damon and Mason's crew cheering. He sees Enzo's crew yelling and cheering. There is nothing left of the royal navy.

Kol is helping Klaus back onto their ship. Caroline sees that he's wounded and rushes over to him.

"You're bleeding" Caroline said

"It happens" Klaus answers

"You stupid pirate"

Caroline places her hand over his bloody wound. She pushes his shirt out of the way and sees it. Kol walks off and sees what Elijah is still dumbfounded about.

"Is it bad?" Caroline asks

"Looks worse than it really is"

He takes her hand and holds it in his. He brings it up to his lips and places a small kiss on her knuckles.

"No, these were ghosts of men, and they just did what she said" Elijah said

"Yes, that's what the mermaid's pearl does" Kol said

"Ghosts are real"

"Yes brother, they're real"

There was something snapping, and both brothers looked up. The rigging had been cut during the fight, the sails were snapping away and moving. The booms started moving and would spin out of control soon.

"GET DOWN!" Elijah yells

Klaus pushes Caroline down onto the deck before anything can hit her. She loses her hold on the peal and it flies up into the air. Everyone watches as it flies into the air. The handkerchief it's wrapped in starts to unravel.

"NOBODY TOUCH IT!" Elijah yells

Klaus covers her body with his. The sail snaps free and begins to fly up into the wind. The pearl starts to fall down. Caroline watches with wide eyes as it falls towards her. She reaches out to grab it. Klaus lifts his head up and smiles at her. It was finally over, Silas was dead, the navy was defeated and he was still alive. The pearl hits the back of Klaus's neck. It burns his skin upon impact. It rolls off him and he starts to shake violently.

"Klaus!? Klaus!" Caroline yells as she pushes him off her

His eyes turn white, his pupils disappear. The pearl rolls away. The crew avoids coming near it. Caroline reaches out to him, only to be pulled back.

"Let me go!" Caroline yells

Klaus starts screaming and yelling. His mind has taken him to a memory, a memory that will play over and over again. He's the captain of his own ship, standing proudly. Silas is there and laughs at him. He's being stripped of his rank and title. They're dragging him to the mast and tying him up there. No. Not again. He feels it, every cut, every lash of the whip, digging into his skin painfully. He yells, he screams.

The crew try to hold him down, but he's too strong, he's crazed. He thinks they're trying to tie him up again. He struggles against them. They cannot tend to his wounds. Kol knocks him out with the back of his sword. Klaus falls to the deck.

"We'll take him down below and tie him to a table or something" Kol said

Caroline went to follow, but Elijah stopped her. She realized he was the one that held her back.

"You have to pick up the pearl and put it somewhere" Elijah said

Caroline glanced over to the pearl that was on the deck. She nodded and walked over to pick it up.

* * *

><p>Kol stands by Klaus as he's tied up to a table. His wound keeps opening up because he wakes up and screams. Kol doesn't want to keep knocking him out but there doesn't seem to be any other way.<p>

"You will beat this like everything else brother" Kol said

Caroline walked into the room. Kol abruptly leaves, not saying anything to her. She places the pearl on the table, wrapped up in a handkerchief. She can see that Klaus was struggling against the ropes, and that he had opened up the wound again. At this rate he'd bleed out before they reach port.

"Klaus, are you there? Can you hear me? I don't know what memory you're stuck in this time. But I'm here. I'm sorry that I dropped it, I'm sorry I didn't hold onto it tighter. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. Please wake up and fight this."

She places her hand on his chest and feels his heart is still beating.

"You know it's your fault that I'm even here. If you hadn't decided to kidnap Elena, if you had just left us alone, I wouldn't be here. I'd still be with Elena somewhere, attending parties, and high tea. And you'd be ok, you'd be far away from that island with your family. It's your fault that I'm here, that I met everyone on that island, it's your fault that I care about that island. It's your fault that I want to help. It's your fault that I don't want to go back. It's your fault that I can't see myself going back to that life, this is all your fault! And you're not even here to listen to me yell at you!"

Caroline cried and placed her head on his shoulder. Her tears slid down her face onto his skin.

"Stupid pirate. You couldn't have just let us go, and I wouldn't have know this world you dragged me in. I wouldn't know what it's like to fight for something, to be a part of something. I wouldn't have known you"

Caroline wiped her tears and lifted her head up.

"I don't know if I'm in love with you yet, but give me a chance to find out. Come back to me, please? Just come back"

Caroline kissed him quickly on the lips, while cradling his face. Klaus's mind was still trapped elsewhere. He was tied to the mast again, being beaten over and over again. It seemed it would never end. But then he felt something strange. A warm touch on his face, he could hear a female voice, and something soft press against his lips. He looked around confused and then it was gone.

Caroline picked up the pearl, she took it out of the handkerchief and held it in her hands. She heard the door open and Elijah stood there.

"We're here" Elijah said

Caroline nodded and walked out of the room. She saw the pearl glow for a moment and then it was gone. She walked over to the side of the ship. She dropped the pearl into the ocean.

* * *

><p>"We have to do this, his wound won't close. He will bleed out before we reach port" Elijah said<p>

"Bloody idiot" Kol said

Elijah looked over at his sword sitting in the flame of the lantern. He waited for it to heat up.

"It will leave a scar" Elijah said

"Nik has many, the ladies will love it"

"Make sure he doesn't move"

Elijah takes the heated blade out and looks at Kol. Kol has taken Klaus's shirt off. He places his hands on his shoulders to keep him from moving. Elijah sighs and places the burning metal on the open wound. The sound of flesh burning, the smell of it filled the room. The wound closed and Elijah put the sword aside.

"Now he just needs to wake up" Kol said

* * *

><p>Caroline leaned on the railing of the ship. Alana the mermaid appeared holding the pearl in her hands. She noticed that it was smaller in size.<p>

"What have you done?" Alana asked

"I'm returning it, now give me back my friend"

Bonnie came flying out of the water and landed on the deck. She was soaked but alive. Kol went over to help her up.

"Miss me darling?" Kol asked

"Never" Bonnie answered

"This pearl has changed, what did you do?" Alana asked

"Nothing, I used it like you said and I'm giving it back. It touched my friend, and it's making him insane"

"It's the curse of the pearl. I told you not to let any man touch it"

"It was an accident! Please help me"

"I cannot help you"

"Please! I'll do anything you want! Just help him please!"

"who is he to you?"

"He's my friend"

"He's more than a friend"

"I don't know what he is if he's not around for me to find out!"

Alana looked at the pearl in her hand and saw that it was getting smaller and smaller.

"You're in love with him" Alana said

"I don't know! Maybe? I'm not sure"

"Because you've never been in love before"

"Have you?"

"Once, a very long time ago. If you are, then you better tell him, he won't have much time left"

"Isn't there anything we can do to save him?"

"No, the curse was placed because of what men had done to these women, how their tears created the pearl. How they were abandoned, discarded and tossed into the ocean. There is no way to save your friend. I'm sorry"

"Don't say that, there has to be a way"

"Do you know my sister fell in love with a human, and she traded her voice for legs so she could be with him? And he returned the favor by marrying someone else. Tossing her aside as if she were nothing. My sisters and I traded our long locks of hair to a sea witch so she may have her tail back, but she had to stab him in the heart, as his blood would return her to the sea, and she couldn't. So she ended up as sea foam."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because when the sun rises he will turn into sea foam"

"NO!"

Caroline ran down below deck, throwing his door open. She saw him laying there still. She crawled onto the bed on top of him, and laid her head on shoulder. She held onto him tightly.

"I won't leave you, and you won't leave me, I'm not letting you go you stupid pirate. You hear me, I'm not letting you go"

Alana looked at the pearl in her hand, it was shrinking in size until finally it turned into water. She looked at the ship and then swam back down into the water.

Caroline cried on his chest and held onto Klaus. She started to sing, because she felt so hopeless and helpless.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream...I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream"

Klaus was tied to the mast, he could feel the whip tear open his skin. He could feel the sting of the whip and he could feel his flesh being flayed off slowly. He could feel the cold salt water being thrown on him. How it burned his wounds. He would scream and yell and it wouldn't stop. He could hear Silas laughing and the crew laughing with him. He could feel himself about to pass out from it when he heard a female voice faintly.

He looked up at the sky wondering where it came from. The sounds of laughter disappeared.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…" Caroline's voice sang

"Who is that?" Klaus asked

"But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream…" Caroline cried onto Klaus's chest

* * *

><p>Elijah looked out at the water and saw the mermaids appear around the ship. He wasn't sure what was happening. Kol walked up on deck with Bonnie.<p>

"They're surrounding the ship" Elijah said

"What are they doing?" Kol asked

"Get Caroline" Bonnie said looking at the mermaids, "NOW!

"Are they going to eat us?" Kol asked

"They're mermaids not cannibals! Go get her!" Bonnie said as she pushed him

"Feisty!"

"KOL!"

* * *

><p>Ok. Hope you were amused. I did catch upon black sails and damn! I don't really write action that well. you're just gonna have to go with it. I watched Pirate of the Caribbean, in hopes of being inspired to write some epic speech that Klaus gives. XD<p>

Kudos to anyone who gets the name of the song that Caroline sings. Thanks to all those who leave me a review. I do reach each one and it makes me want to continue this story. So thank you for taking the time to leave me one. There's about one or two chapt after this, depending on how long they get. And then everyone can sail off. XD


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello. Thanks for reading. Yes I know I left it right there last time. No beta still. Thanks for reading! And LoveDria was right! It was once upon a dream by lana del rey! You get a cookie! Or a spoiler, whichever one you want. XD See you at the bottom!

* * *

><p>Kol ran down below and pushed the door open. She saw Caroline laying on Klaus, crying, and singing something.<p>

"Caroline, you have to come up, now, they've surrounded the ship" Kol said

"Who?"

"Come quickly!"

Caroline got off Klaus and went with Kol. They reached the deck and Caroline looked out at the water. There were mermaids surrounding the ship. She walked over to the railing of the ship.

"What do they want?" Caroline asked

"We don't know" Kol said

"Maybe if you talked to them" Elijah said

"Are you here to help?!" Caroline yelled out

"Come Caroline" Alana yelled out

Caroline lifted herself up onto the railing and jumped into the water. She swam towards the mermaids.

"We heard you" Alana said

"Heard me what?" Caroline asked

"We heard you singing"

"I wasn't even singing that loud"

"But always hear. Any woman whose heart is breaking, who's in despair, we always hear it. But yours was different."

The mermaid watched as the tears washed off Caroline's face, and fell into the ocean. And slowly it formed a pearl. The mermaid picked up the pearl and looked at it. It felt different. It was small and in the shape of a teardrop.

"Can you help me? Please?" Caroline asked

"Press this onto his skin, and if he wakes by dawn, the madness will be gone. That is if he isn't lost already"

"Thank you"

Caroline grabbed the pearl and shoved it between her breasts and started swimming back to the ship.

"He better be worth it" Alana said

"He is"

Caroline held onto the rope ladder and started to climb up. She pulled herself onto the deck.

"He's going to be ok" Caroline said running down below

The ship started to move. The crew looked up, the sails were down, and there was no breeze.

"Looks like someone wants us gone" Bonnie said

"And gone we will be" Kol said

* * *

><p>Caroline pulled herself out her wet dress and pulled the pearl out from her breasts. She pressed it against his chest. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself in it and climbed ontop of him again. She laid her head on his chest and began to sing again. It was the same song, and she kept singing it over and over again, until her voice became a whisper.<p>

Klaus was still being whipped and tied to the mast. He just wanted it all to end. And then he heard the voice again. A woman singing. He looked up and heard her voice getting louder and louder. He no longer felt the whip, or the knives digging into his flesh. He felt the rain on his skin. He saw the sky open up, and pour down upon him. He found himself standing on the deck alone.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream...I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam" Caroline's voice sang

He looked around. The rain continued to pour down on him. He wondered why he was alone on the ship.

"But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream" Caroline's voice sang

"Caroline? Caroline!?" Klaus yelled out

Caroline appeared on the deck, standing in a pink gown smiling at him. She reached her hand out to him.

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled as he reached out to her

His hand reached for hers. He grabbed onto it and he pulled her into his arms. He held her close and inhaled her scent.

Klaus opened his eyes and saw the ceiling above him. He could hear Caroline's faint voice and looked down to see her head on his chest. She was wrapped in a blanket and he tried to move his arms to hug her but realized he was tied down.

"Sweetheart, I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff, you being a proper lady and all" Klaus said

Caroline lifted her head up. Klaus could see she was crying, and that his chest was wet because of it.

"You're awake! You're awake!" Caroline said as she reached out for his face

"Yes, why am I tied up? I wouldn't think you would be into this" Klaus said

"You stupid pirate!"

Caroline held his face in her hands and kissed him. She peppered his face with kisses. Klaus moved his neck to return her kisses, but groaned at his restraints.

"Love, why am I tied up?" Klaus asked between kisses

Caroline didn't answer him and continued to kiss him.

"This really isn't fair love" Klaus complained

Caroline finally stopped and realized he was still tied up. She got up off him and held the blanket around herself tighter.

"I didn't say you had to leave" Klaus said

Caroline opened the door and yelled for Elijah and Kol. They came running down the stairs into the room.

"He's awake!" Kol said

"Good to see you back!" Elijah said

"Well that's nice, but would you untie me!?" Klaus asked

Elijah took out a dagger and cut the the ropes. Klaus sat up and felt the pearl on his chest fall down his shirt. He picked it up and held it between his fingers, looking at it. Kol immediately hugged him.

"We thought you were gone" Kol said

"Sorry to disappoint" Klaus said

"We knew you'd never leave us" Elijah said hugging him

"Alright enough of this! We have a ship to run" Klaus said

* * *

><p>The ships arrived at the nearby port. Rebekah and Finn waited by the docks and were relieved when they saw their brothers. Lexi ran into the water and hugged Stefan. Katherine stood there and was happy to see Caroline helping Klaus out of the boat. She saw Tyler walking towards her.<p>

"Katherine" Tyler said

"Tyler" Katherine said

Tyler looked down and took out something small and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Katherine asked

"He would have wanted you to have it"

"Who?"

Tyler didn't answer her. and she looked down at the compass. She looked back at Tyler.

"Where is he?" Katherine asked

Tyler shook his head.

"Where is he!? Tell me!"

"He survived the fight, but was wounded. He didn't think anything of it. But it began to fester, and last night he-"

"He what?! He what!?"

"He didn't make it"

"NO! Don't lie to me! Where is he!?"

"Katherine" Anna said from behind

"Tell me where he is!" Katherine yelled

Anna went up to Katherine and pulled her back.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Anna said

Katherine realized she was causing a scene and nodded in agreement with Anna. She looked at the compass in her hands. She opened it and covered her mouth. Inside was a portrait of her. Anna closed the compass and put her arm around Katherine.

"That stupid pirate" Katherine started to cry

"Let's get you inside" Anna said

* * *

><p>Caroline walked along the beach. She saw Katherine and Anna standing by the water. Mason's crew were near a small boat and putting things in it. Caroline didn't know what was happening. She walked over to Katherine and Anna.<p>

"What's happening?" Caroline asked

"Mason died" Katherine said

"They're sending him off" Anna said

Katherine walked over to the small boat. Mason's body lay inside, surrounded by a few bottles of rum, and twigs and wood. Katherine leaned down and kissed him one last time. She placed the portrait of herself into his jacket pocket and walked away from the boat. Tyler stood there waiting for everyone to finish.

"You should have this, he would have wanted you to have it" Katherine said

"It's yours" Tyler said

"You'll need if you're going to lead this bunch"

Tyler took the compass from her.

"He did love you, in his own way" Tyler said

"I know" Katherine said

* * *

><p>Klaus was annoyed at being confined to the bed. He had been confined since he was on the boat. His wounds were closed but they weren't totally healed. He got out of bed and decided to find out where everyone went.<p>

* * *

><p>Tyler dropped the torch into the boat and the crew pushed the small boat out into the sea. They watched as the flames grew and the small boat floated out. Klaus could see it as he was walking towards the beach.<p>

"I'm sorry about your uncle" Caroline said

"I suppose I should say thank you or something" Tyler said

"Will you be captain now?"

"I don't know, all the men are looking at me to lead them for some reason"

"You're his nephew, they believe you will lead them the same way he did"

"I have no idea what I'm doing"

"I don't think any of us do. We sort of figure it out along the way"

"And how did you end up here? You're too classy for us"

"Klaus found me"

"You mean he took you"

"I just let him think that. I went with him willingly. I was a different person then. Thought I was doing something for the greater good. Turns out he saved me. Saved me from that dreadful life of being some rich man's wife"

"That sounds terrible" Tyler said sarcastically

"I was a lady in waiting to a countess who abandoned me. If I had stayed with her, I would have to marry someone rich to save my father from his debts. I'd have no free will or choice. You take being a pirate for granted. You are free"

"I am aren't I? I'm free to do whatever I want. No rules, no one looming over me telling me what to do"

"And your crew looks up to you"

"They do don't they? It's good to be me"

"Now, go lead your crew somewhere"

"Thanks!"

Tyler hugged Caroline and lifted her up and swung her around. Caroline squealed as she felt her legs fly up. Klaus growled and ran towards them. Tyler set her down and smiled. He waved at her and headed back to his men. Caroline waved at him and heard someone running towards her. She turned around and saw Klaus running.

"What are you doing!? You're not suppose to be out of bed!" Caroline yelled

"He had his hands all over you!" Klaus yelled

"He did not! He just hugged me! Are you still crazy?"

"I am not crazy! I saw him touching you!"

"Go back to bed, you're delusional!"

"Not without you!"

Klaus grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. His lips were on hers kissing her. It had been so long since he felt her lips. Caroline melted into his arms. She had missed kissing him, missed being held by him. She pushed back slightly, gasping for air. She looked up at him and he smiled. She pushed him harder and he fell back onto the sand. Before he could say anything, Caroline lifted her skirt up and climbed on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him, her hands cupping his face. His hands reached up to her hips, as she continued to kiss him.

"Love" Klaus said between kisses

Caroline's hands traveled down to his chest and began pulling his shirt up. He grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I will not take you on the beach. You deserve more than that"

"What?"

Klaus sat up, releasing her wrists. His hand gently caressed her cheek.

"You are a lady, and I will treat you like one" Klaus said

"Stupid pirate" Caroline said as she hit him on the chest

"Ow!" Klaus said as he rubbed his chest

"Oh, sorry!"

* * *

><p>"Who the hell is this?" Kol asked<p>

"We found him on the ship" Enzo said

"How is he not dead?" Kol asked

"We don't know, he says he's not part of the navy that he's a scientist"

"What?"

"My name is Dr Atticus Shane, I study-" Shane started to say

"No one cares, what are you going to do with him?" Kol asked

"I'm not sure"

"Let's send him back to tell them what has happened to their navy. How the pirates killed them all!" Kol said

"Yes tell them our tale of fighting and throwing off the tyranny of the navy!" Enzo said

"Fine I'll tell them whatever you want!" Shane said

"Well if you tell them what you really saw, they'd think you're mad and lock you up" Enzo said

"So spin the story however you want, just that we pirates destroyed your navy, we're huge in numbers, we are not to be toyed with!" Kol said

"Alright, do you want me to write it down?" Shane asked

Enzo hit Shane on the back of his head. Kol did the same.

* * *

><p><em>6 months later<em>

The island has been rebuilt. Lexi and Stefan rebuilt the tavern and the bath house. People returned to the island and started over again. The ships were returning, they were only a few months behind in profit.

Shane did return to the mainland and told the navy of what had happened. He told them of the epic battle. They were outnumbered by the pirates. Silas had underestimated them. And the pirates wiped everyone out. It seemed they banded together and defended their island. The navy decided to ignore the island, and not mention their failure to anyone. They had lost 6 ships and those ships were needed elsewhere. So the navy turned a blind eye and pretended the island did not exist.

* * *

><p>Katherine looked over the brothel as it was being rebuilt. She sighed and saw a girl standing there looking at her.<p>

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" Katherine asked

"You run the brothel?" the girl asked

"Yes, I'm the madame, and no we're not hiring right now"

* * *

><p>Caroline was walking along the beach watching the ships come in. She saw a smaller boat paddle ashore and people get out. The island seemed to be a refuge for people who were cast out from the mainland. She picked up some sea lavender and walked along with it.<p>

Caroline saw a man get out of the boat, looking around. She squinted her eyes and walked closer.

"Matt?" Caroline called out

"Caroline!?" Matt said in disbelief

"It's so good to see you!"

"They said you were dead!"

Matt hugged Caroline and couldn't believe she was real.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked

"I'm looking for Vicki"

"What is she doing here?"

"I don't know, I followed her here"

"If she's here, we'll find her"

"Wait, I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I was in prison"

"For what? You would never do anything to harm anyone"

"I was in debtor's prison"

"Why?!"

"I lost my position with the Gilberts. I couldn't pay off my father's debts so they took me"

"What? Why would the Gilberts do that to you?"

"Vicki. She was caught with Jeremy. Grayson Gilbert was outraged and fired her and me on the spot. Vicki was ruined and had no where else to go. Once they took me to prison, I lost what happened to her"

"We'll find her. Those Gilberts have a way of destroying people"

"How are you alive?"

"I didn't die. I traded places with Elena, so they took me instead and let her go. I thought she would have tried to save me, but I thought wrong"

"Grayson said you had died. We all mourned you Caroline"

"We will find your sister"

* * *

><p>"I have experience with men" Vicki said<p>

"I don't doubt that, but we're not really hiring right now. We don't even have a building right now" Katherine said

"Please, it's the only thing I'm good at"

"Oh honey, we women are good at lots of things, don't sell yourself short"

* * *

><p>Caroline took Matt to the tavern where Lexi and Stefan were.<p>

"Lexi, Stefan, this is my friend Matt" Caroline said

"Hello" Lexi said

"Hello Matt" Stefan said

"Matt just got here, he's looking for his sister. And maybe a job" Caroline said

"Subtle Caroline" Stefan said

"Well the bath house is up and running, we need people to there. Ever make soap Matt?" Lexi asked

"Not really" Matt answered

"You're about to learn" Lexi said

"But my sister, Vicki-" Matt said

"We'll find her, describe her to us and we'll have people look for her. Everyone comes here eventually" Stefan said

Caroline gave Matt's hand a squeeze and smiled.

"You're going to be ok" Caroline said

* * *

><p>Matt followed Lexi as they went towards the bath house. Tyler was there flirting with Vicki. Since she couldn't find anything at the brothel, she was reduced to working the streets.<p>

"So what is a guy like you doing here?" Vicki asked

"I'm a pirate, I'm the captain of my own ship actually. I haven't seen you around before"

"That's because I'm new"

"So what do you do for fun?"

"Vicki!" Matt yelled

Vicki turned around and saw Matt.

"Matt!" Vicki cried out

Vicki ran into Matt's arms and hugged him.

"I thought I'd lost you" Vicki said

"Vicki, where did you go? I looked for you everywhere"

"I didn't know what else to do"

"It's ok, I'm here now"

"Hey, we were having a nice conversation here" Tyler said

"This is my sister!" Matt said

"Good for you. I would like to continue this conversation" Tyler said

"Well you can't right now, cause these two are working!" Lexi said

"Working?" Tyler asked

"Yes, they're working in the bath house!" Lexi said

"Oh, well then I'll be seeing you a lot more often then" Tyler said as he walked off

* * *

><p>Klaus watched as Caroline laughed at Stefan at the bar. She was talking about something with him, using her hands. Klaus walked over and placed his arm around her. She glanced up and smiled.<p>

"Fancy a walk?" Klaus asked

"Sure" Caroline said

She hopped off the stool and followed Klaus. They walked out of the tavern and past the bath house where Vicki was boiling tallow to make soap. Matt was wringing towels through the machine and hanging them up to dry. Caroline waved to them as she continued to talk with Klaus. The two ended up along the beach, holding hands.

"Sweetheart, are you happy here?" Klaus asked

"Yes, I love this island" Caroline said

"Would you ever consider going to another island?"

"What do you mean? Are we taking over another island?"

"Something like that. I need to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Do you regret trading places with the countess that day? Your life would have been so different if you didn't"

"If I didn't, I would have never realized how infuriating you were. Or how loyal you are to your family. I wouldn't have met Lexi or Stefan or Katherine. I wouldn't have found Matt or Vicki. Truth is I would have died in my old life. I would have been married off, stripped of choice, and pregnant, trapped in a house somewhere, while still looking dainty on my feet. So no, I don't regret it"

"Come with me to London"

"What's in London?"

"I haven't been entirely forthcoming with you love"

"What aren't you telling me?"

* * *

><p>And there you have it! Klaus has survived! What's in London? Damn those pesky Gilberts! Always ruining everyone's happy fun! Leave me a review! I think the next chapter will be the last.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here it is. Thank you all for reading. The final chapter. No beta still. Longer note at the bottom. See you there. Happy Klaroline Wed!

* * *

><p><em>1 year later. New Orleans, LA<em>

Elena walked in with her brother Jeremy into the mansion. There was a ball being held that night honoring the influx of noblemen into the city. Elena walked through the crowd with her brother. She was looking for a husband but no one had caught her eye. He brother had recently returned from boarding school.

There was a buzz in the room as they heard a British family would be in attendance. They were wealthy and held titles in England but were moving to America to expand their wealth. Elena seemed excited to meet them. Jeremy seemed bored and began looking around the room.

There was a sound of a loud clap that got the room's attention. The host a man in his 50's stood at the top of the stairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention. The family of the hour is here. May I present to you from London, their first and formal introduction. Let us welcome them"

A man dressed in a red jacket with beige pants and black boots appeared at the top of the steps. A blonde woman stood next to him, wearing an emerald green gown.

"May I present Lord Elijah Mikaelson and his sister Lady Rebekah Mikaelson"

Elijah took Rebekah's hand and led her down the stairs. The crowd watched in awe as the pair walked down the steps. Elena seemed to be drawn to the stunning good looks of Elijah, but there was something familiar about him.

"You're drooling" Jeremy whispered

"I am not" Elena said

"The younger brother, Lord Kol Mikaelson" the host said

Kol appeared smirking at the top of the stairs. He looked out at the ladies watching his every move. He was in his element. He wore a forest green jacket with black pants and boots. He walked down the steps and noticed how Elena was staring at him. Elena narrowed her eyes, she knew him from somewhere.

"And last but certainly not least, Niklaus Mikaelson with his lovely wife Caroline Mikaelson"

Elena the air suck out of her lungs. She looked up and saw Klaus appear with Caroline on his arm. He wore a blue jacket with black pants and boots. Caroline's gown was the same shade of blue with crystals woven into the bodice. Elena felt faint as she watched them walk down the steps.

"Are you alright?" Jeremy asked

"I feel faint" Elena said

"Why?"

"I need to leave"

"Elena, what's wrong?"

"Countess, I would hope we would meet your acquaintance" Elijah said

Elena held onto Jeremy's arm as she saw Elijah approach her with his sister.

"I am Elijah and this is my darling sister Rebekah" Elijah said

Elijah took her hand and kissed it. Elena felt the room starting to spin.

"Lovely to meet you both" Elena said

"You have to meet my younger brother" Elijah said

Klaus walked up to them with Caroline on his arm.

"My brother Niklaus and his wife Caroline" Elijah said

Elena looked over and saw Klaus, the pirate that had planned on kidnapping her and taking her for ransom. And next to him was Caroline, her friend that she had left to the mercy of the pirates. Her father had stated Caroline had died, given her Caroline's father a title and land. Caroline had been discarded as if she were nothing and now she was back.

"I do hope we become friends Elena" Caroline said

Elena felt like screaming, she had to get out of there. She couldn't breathe anymore. And so she fainted. Her brother caught her.

"You must excuse us, she is prone to fainting spells" Jeremy said

"Was it something I said?" Caroline said

* * *

><p>Elena opened her eyes and found herself lying on a couch. She looked around and slowly sat up. Caroline sat in a nearby chair.<p>

"At last she wakes" Caroline said

"Caroline? Is that really you?"

"Yes Elena, it is me. I'm alive, but then you already knew that"

"Caroline please, let me-"

"You've had plenty of time to explain yourself, to tell them the truth that I wasn't dead. But you didn't, instead you left me there to die, because your fragile heart couldn't handle being on a boat with pirates. Yet I was able to"

"What did they do to you?"

"Nothing. They didn't hurt me at all, they were quiet civil"

"But what are you doing here with them?"

"They're not really pirates, I mean they were for a while, but they're actually British nobility. They have an estate in London."

Elena glanced down to the sparkling ring on Caroline's finger.

"Yes, I'm married"

"You married a pirate?"

"He's not a pirate, he's a lord, and you will address him as one. Or I will tell everyone here what you did. I will tell them of your cowardly actions, of your father's cowardly actions, how you faked my death, how you paid off my father. How you ruined Matt's life, and how your brother ruined Vicki's"

"How do you know about Matt and Vicki?"

"It's a small world for those who have been cast out by the Gilberts"

"It's your word against mine"

"It is, but it will cause quite a scandal. How are your marriage prospects?"

"What do you want?"

"I hear Boston is lovely this time of year, you should go, immediately. Leave New Orleans and never come back. And I will never speak a word of what you did to me"

"What did he do to you?"

"He made me stronger"

Caroline got up and left the room. She walked back into the party and saw everyone dancing and drinking. Caroline saw Klaus talking to Kol. She walked over to him.

"Mind if I steal my husband for a dance?" Caroline asked

"By all means, he's boring me to death" Kol said

Klaus took Caroline's hand and led her onto the dance floor. Slipping her hand into his, he placed his hand on her hip.

"Did you have an interesting conversation love?" Klaus asked

"Quite. It seems the Gilberts will be leaving this city"

"And I thought you wanted a longer reunion with them"

"I'm done with them. I just want to move on"

"And move on we shall"

* * *

><p>Caroline grabbed the fabric of her skirts in her hands as she sat in the carriage. Klaus reached over and held her hand.<p>

"We don't have to do this love" Klaus said

"No, I want to. I want to look him in the eye and tell him the truth" Caroline said

"Alright, let's go then"

Caroline and Klaus got out of the carriage and looked at the large estate before them. It was a giant house with several windows, far too large for one man to live in. She walked towards the door and knocked on it. Klaus held her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

The door opened and the maid looked at her strangely.

"I am here to see Bill Forbes, I don't know what his title is" Caroline said

"You're her, come in, come in" the maid stepped aside

Caroline walked in with Klaus. They stood inside the giant house. They looked looked around and saw a picture of her mother Liz hanging in the hallway. Caroline turned and looked inside the sitting room, and there was a massive painting of her above the mantle. She walked into the sitting room looking at the painting.

"You're his daughter aren't you? He talked about you all the time. He never believed that you died. He tried to search for you, spent most of his fortune on it, but they never found you" the maid said

"Where is he? I want to see him" Caroline said

"Of course, this way miss" the maid said

Caroline and Klaus followed the maid through the house and into the garden. Caroline looked around to find her father. The maid led her to a bench.

"Why are we here? Where is he?" Caroline asked

"Caroline" Klaus said

"Tell me where is he?!" Caroline yelled

"Caroline," Klaus grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her, "He's here"

Caroline looked over and saw the large stone in front of the bench.

"NO! NO! NO!" Caroline yelled

The maid quickly dismissed herself and left. Klaus held her as she cried.

"NO! It's not true! He's not!" Caroline cried

Klaus glanced over at the headstone.

_Here lies Bill Forbes. Husband and Father. May he join his 2 angels in heaven._

* * *

><p>Lexi stepped off the boat in Boston with Stefan walking alongside her. The weather was cold and she did not like it. She missed the warmth of the island and hated that she had to wear a corset.<p>

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Lexi asked

"Because your father asked you to." Stefan answered

"I hate the mainland, everyone expects me to be quiet and docile. They look at me like I'm a fragile doll"

"They look at you because you are beautiful"

"I don't know why I agreed to this. We shouldn't have left"

"Matt can handle it. He was in charge of the Gilbert house before. He knows what he's doing. Just relax"

"I don't want to be here"

"Let's see what your father has in store"

* * *

><p>Lexi and Stefan walked to the address they were given. It was a large house. They rang the bell and were let inside. They were led to the sitting room where her father Daniel was.<p>

"Father" Lexi said

"Alexia, you have arrived. Stefan" Daniel said

"Hello Mr Branson" Stefan said

"Alexia, I have asked you to come to Boston to meet the rest of my family. and to explain to you why I have never brought you here before" Daniel said

"Well where is everyone?" Lexi asked

"They are in the other room. You see, I am the younger brother. My older brothers and father have always done this. They run the business and I get to sit here and hear their plans. That is why I created the island. That is why I became an outlaw of sorts. That is why I took your mother and you to that island, to make something of ourselves. They have always treated me badly, and I did not want them to look down upon you the way they have done to me. You are mine, and I am so proud of you" Daniel said

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Do you know how humiliating it is to tell your own daughter this?"

The doors to the sitting room opened, and 2 older men walked in. Isaac and Brian were his older brothers.

"Brother, who are your guests?" Isaac asked

"It is rude to have them standing" Brian said

"This is my daughter, Alexia" Daniel said

"My, she is the image of her mother" Isaac said

"She is indeed. Are you her husband?" Brian said towards Stefan

"I am right here, and I can answer for myself" Lexi said

"She has your wife's temper" Brian said

"Brothers! Please" Daniel said

"Enjoy yourself here brother. Take in all we have to offer, we have business to attend to" Isaac said

"How dare you treat him like this" Lexi said

"A lady does not speak out of turn" Brian said

"I'm a businesswoman, not a lady. And you will not disrespect me or my father like this" Lexi said

"Oh, is that so?" Isaac said

"You are quite rude, and I can see why my father has never brought me to Boston before. I am the center of all commerce on the island of Nassau, you've heard of it haven't you?" Lexi said

"Nassau? That pirate den!? You would allow your daughter in such a place?" Brian asked

"She runs it" Daniel said

"And you allow this?" Brian asked Stefan

"She's my boss, and friend actually. I'm not her husband. Lexi does whatever she wants" Stefan said

"And it's quite lucrative. I told you I was a business woman. Take a good look, for this is the last time you'll ever see me" Lexi said as she left

"Just like her mother" Daniel said

* * *

><p>"Tell me everything that happened" Caroline said<p>

Steven, the butler and head of all the servants stood before Caroline and Klaus.

"Your father, fell into despair when he learned of your death. He spent most of the fortune the Gilberts gave him searching for you. He refused to believe that you had died. He never gave up hope that you were alive. But he did not take care of himself, he wore himself out. He started to get sick, to get weak. And soon the winter came, and he grew sicker and sicker. He died mid spring"

Caroline stood there as the tears fell from her eyes. Her father loved her and never gave up on her.

"Because you were declared dead, he left everything to your friend Matt Donovan. But the Gilberts had dismissed him and we tried to find him. But we could not"

"Matt? He left everything to Matt?" Caroline asked in disbelief

"Yes, there were rumors that his sister was ruined and they had run off"

"No, Matt's on the island. He's alive. I will send word for him to come"

"But don't you want your father's estate? It is yours"

"No, I don't want anything the Gilberts touched"

"You should know, there isn't much of a fortune left. It's mostly the house and the land. The servants that remain, we had held out hope that Matt would claim his inheritance. We don't have any place to go"

"Matt will come and you will be safe" Caroline said

* * *

><p>Lexi was walking towards the ships with Stefan.<p>

"It is far too cold here, I do not like it" Lexi said

"But it is nice to see you dressed like this" Stefan said

"I hate corsets"

"I've noticed"

Lexi noticed a brunette woman standing near the water looking over at Stefan. She slipped her arm through Stefan's.

"You have an admirer" Lexi said

Stefan looked around and saw the brunette standing there smiling at him. Elena blushed and quickly looked away.

"Something tells me that she's trouble" Stefan said

"But those are the best" Lexi said

"But I like blondes"

"Since when?"

"Since now"

* * *

><p>Kol was walking through the island and found the small house on the other side of the island. Bonnie came out to tend to her garden. She saw Kol standing there.<p>

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked

"Lovely to see you too" Kol said

"I'm busy"

"You're always busy, perhaps you should relax for a bit. I brought you a gift"

"I don't want anything you have"

"I doubt that"

Kol took out a small package wrapped in brown paper. He unwrapped it and showed her what was inside. Bonnie's eyes lit up but she didn't smile.

"What? Are you saying you don't want this?"

"How do I even know it's real?"

"Because there's only one place in New Orleans that sells this. The witch there said it was real, swore on her ancestors. You know how they are about their ancestors there"

"How did you even hear about it?"

"I like witches. I hold them in high esteem actually. Not that you would believe me"

Bonnie merely glared at him. She walked back to the door of her house.

"So are you going to come in or not?" Bonnie asked

Kol smiled and walked towards the house. Bonnie opened the door and let herself in. Kol followed her inside. Bonnie grabbed what was in Kol's hand. She opened the container and inhaled the scent of it.

"It's been so long since I've had real chicory coffee" Bonnie said

"If I knew that's all it took I would have brought you back a ship's worth" Kol said

* * *

><p>Caroline was walking along the beach on the island. She looked out the ocean and smiled. She heard someone coming up behind her and turned around. Klaus was standing there smiling.<p>

"Sneaking out like a thief in the night" Klaus said

"It's morning, not my fault you were dead asleep" Caroline said

"What are you doing love?"

"Just looking at the ocean"

"Lexi got another shipment of whale oil from Boston" Klaus said

"Boston is lovely this time of year, is it not?"

"Not really love, it's quite cold there right now."

"Good thing we're here on the island then. When will we return to New Orleans?"

"Whenever you want love. Our estate is still there. Rebekah is buying more dresses and throwing more parties. I think she quite likes it there"

"She does, Kol is reckless with the ladies. Elijah is running the business. Even Matt and Vicki have turned my father's house into a boarding house"

"Are you ok with that?"

"Yes, that house has so many rooms, they might as well do something. Matt and Vicki know how to run a house, they will do well there"

"Plus it keeps Vicki away from Tyler"

"Tyler's not all bad, he's just a bit impulsive, and Vicki is so reckless sometimes. She gives her heart away so easily"

"And what of you?"

"What about me?"

"Where is your heart?"

"Where it's always been. With you"

Caroline's hands were on his chest. They traveled up and played with his necklaces and noticed the small teardrop shaped pearl on it.

"You kept it" Caroline said

"Of course, you saved me that day"

"You saved yourself, you were always a stubborn pirate"

"Not as stubborn as you"

"You wound me love"

"Oh you like it!"

Klaus picks up Caroline and throws her over his shoulder, and starts walking into the water.

"Oh no you don't! Put me down you pirate!"

"As the lady wishes!"

Klaus drops her into the water and Caroline screams. She stands up in the water and pushes him into the water. She splashes more water at him and he splashes back.

"You're not playing fair love"

"Neither do you"

"Well that's why I love you"

* * *

><p>So there it is. The end. No baby, no epic wedding, they got their happy ending. I hope you all go watch black sails. Damn that show is awesome, but my story is the pg version of it. So leave me one last review. Thank you all for reading and stay with me this long. This was originally suppose to be like a double shot but turned into 7. Thank you all!<p> 


End file.
